


阿特弥斯的死后生活

by Knott



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. Chapter 1

一个男人坐在午夜的酒吧独自畅饮。他的口袋里有一包香烟和十加隆的零钱。这是四月里某个星期二晚上的最后一个钟头，一根蓝色的指针即将在电镀钟面上数尽最后一分钟。当金巴利的气味散去以后这个男人没有再叫一杯酒。他背对着酒吧入口处那群寻欢作乐的观众。他的面前摆放着一杯掺了青柠汁的饮料，它曾经是酒，再过半小时会变成完全融化的冰。他表现得像是从未喜欢过什么，也并不打算开口说话。人群散去以后，那副沉默的表情像在强求。镜子深处，一张并没有太多表情的脸停留在一张折叠起来的小小餐巾上，就像一场私下进行的演出。

接下来酒吧尽头的玻璃门旋转，酒保望过去再转过身来，那个男人已经歪在椅子上睡着了。他的魔杖攥在手里，顺着一只搭在椅背上的胳膊松松垮垮伸向空气中，如同要给酒吧内部的空气增加调味品。又或者他自以为那种姿势能够叫醒什么东西，什么人。他坐在高凳上，两只手肘朝后靠在吧台上，不知怎的这样烂醉的姿势却显得像个小孩子。最后一拨人离开的时候，从门外照进来的光线把他那副样子过滤了一遍，等到那扇门关上以后，留在人们视线里值得一看的便只剩下那顶帽子和那双皮鞋。他在不知道什么样的梦里蠕动着嘴唇，仿佛在那看不到的地方他在哼着一首歌，而他身上有一根看不见的神经在为这首曲子数着拍子。那根神经一定离他的心脏很近，因为他脸上的表情分明在说：拍子对了他就会醒过来。

穿外套的男人把杯子擦完并且全都挂起来以后，走过去摇醒他。他醒过来时，心不在焉，低头望向膝盖，好像在他的脚边有一枚哑弹马上就要爆炸。那个爱尔兰人在这里做酒保还不到六个月，一心想要逗逗他，可是还没等到他找出一句话来说，那个男人已经重又背过身去了。这一次，让他背对的是镜子里的自己。他从高脚凳上爬下来，歪歪扭扭掏出钱包想要付账，可是临到钞票掏出来时，他又改变了主意。他抓过帽子，拿在手里却并不戴上，他向下望着深色桃心木镶边的吧台，眼睛瞥到杯子的尽头却没有把酒喝完，他把全身的钱都拿在手上，用两根僵硬地夹在一起的手指捏着却并不付账。他把头略微低一低，直到镜子完全框住他的脸。

“你知道吗？”酒保朝他转过去。穿俱乐部外套的年轻人同时也是一个巫师。

“有个叫阿特弥斯的人就是在一年前的今天死掉的。”

“他是谁？”

“我的一个旧相识。”

把话说完的男人掏出钱来付了帐。有那么几分钟，他竟然显得像是很快活。可是他一走到街道外面便开始呕吐起来。终于吐完，也克服了那阵虚弱以后，他独自站在街角不动，凝视着对面的事物。他站了很久，任何当时看见他的人都以为他要一辈子待在那里不动了。但是酒保将最后一把椅子都倒转过来放到桌子上，走到靠街那扇玻璃门后面准备把门锁上的时候，看到他掏出一个一角子的硬币，把它抛向空中。没有人知道硬币露出来的图案是什么，因为那个男人把覆在硬币上的手掌挪开的瞬间便消失了，只留下移形换影扬起的灰尘，仿若空气中的伤痕。

Ⅰ

阿特弥斯刚开始患病的那个年代，巫师们醉心于一种无声的竞赛。没有人是幸存者，因为大家都是赢家。当黄昏从某个街角挪步于此，而这个城市侥幸露出它的伤痕——一盏疲惫的街灯，某处屋檐下生动的阴影，又或者是蜷伏在沥青上面白天一直缺席的色彩。在某辆马车的轮辐后面，有一滩被遗忘的油渍，如果朝里望去，会看到一条被搅碎过又重新组装起来的彩虹：某种灿烂，坚硬的物质。在这样的时刻，总会有某个巫师的侧影站在街角，轮廓被夕阳的余晖勾勒得长长的，又或者他们匆匆而过，留下阿特弥斯遐想那在身后留下的，每个巫师都有所不同的气氛。那是事物的气质或氛围，是被遗忘了的，古老而虚弱得令人伤感的东西。

他从来没有把它们对其他人说过。

阿特弥斯是一个孩子，但同时也是一个男人。一个孩子和一个男人同时住在他的身体里，这一点他也从来没有对别人说起过。这个世界要求你成为一个男人的同时要杀死你自己身上的那个孩子，当然是逐渐地，一点一滴杀死的。在这方面，他没能成功过，他还没来得及和自己身上的那个男人和解，便被迫要与造就了他的童年阶段告别。然后是爱，爱情要求在这两者之间撬开一道缝隙以便栖身其中，爱情游移在那个孩子和那个男人之间，因为别人都是这样做的。

但他只懂得全部去爱，要么就不爱。

等到他开始学习魔法的时候（作为一个男人，而不是那个孩子），人们更多地催促他把魔法用于实用的技能。干脆，稳妥，目的性明确的魔法，不是属于他的那种魔法，但他能够将它们运用得很好，就像一种表演一样。他有一次救了一只鹰。

——

“听我说，”那个男人会用一种鼓励的语气对他说，“也许这样会好一点。”

“不那么像我。”

“是的，”他说，“别那么像你。只要一点就够了。不要太像你。”

他眉头轻皱，视线落在阿特弥斯的身上，好像他已经看到他的谈话对象的自我溢出来了一样，而那将会产生灾难性的后果，如果他不及时阻止的话。他简单，干脆，平静，他说话时的节奏和句点很清晰，就像一篇刊登在报上专栏里，已经被人标出过重点情节的小说。他对他们两个人只有一个要求，用同一种语气说的。

就这样，在泳池旁边，在炎炎的烈日下面，阿特弥斯第一次也是最后一次听完这句话，然后他消失了。在当时，纽特还不知道那是永远的离去，他以为阿特弥斯只不过是暂时走开，还会回来，就像自己过去每一次去别的地方找回他一样。但阿特弥斯这一次离开以后没有再回来，他也不曾再次露面过。纽特现在还能看到他站在自己的对面，在这场对话的途中扭动着赤裸的脚趾。太阳将暴露在短裤外的膝盖晒得发红，如果给他一点时间，他将完全暴露出自己是手无寸铁的。态度尖酸，从来也谈不上冷静和理智的阿特弥斯，那是纽特最后一次见到他的脸。

他病了。当然，在那个时候，纽特还不知道这种疾病是致命的。

——

忒修斯第一次发现阿特弥斯患病的征兆的时候，距离纽特搬进忒修斯的地方住已经有两年了，距离这个流浪汉一样的男人和他们住在一起还不到一年。阿特弥斯的肩胛骨抗议般地耸起，浑身既不干净也不整洁，蜷在他们住处的硬沙发上，两只攥成拳头的手靠在脸旁边。视线在距离那两只拳头相当近的地方打转，就像一只不确定应该落在何处的飞虫，总是在短暂地落下去以后又飞起来。纽特偶尔瞥上他一眼，留在他脑海里的印象是阿特弥斯把他的衬衫只套上了一半，另一只袖子没有套上的部分被压在他的身体下面，下摆平铺在沙发的皮子上。薄薄的布料鼓起一道又一道的短疙瘩，仿佛一种佶屈聱牙的疾病的名称。在这样低的温度而且室内的暖气又没有开的情况下，他连一条被子也没有盖，他下颚的棱角因为胡子没有刮而变得明显，但当纽特把茶泡好以后，他却安然地睡着了。

纽特想用眼角余光搜索他究竟去了哪的时候，忒修斯走过来，从后面抱住他。他因此而窘迫地微笑，还没有习惯这样的肢体接触的那种笑法，他的眼角因此而略微眯起来，胳膊迫不得已地抬高。他还没来得及转身把茶托放下来，但是魔法能够修复一切，哪怕忒修斯真的把它打碎了他也不在乎。忒修斯把头抵在纽特的一侧肩膀上呼吸，纽特边稍微偏过头以便让对方感觉到更舒适一点，一边继续分出心去寻找阿特弥斯。有什么东西紧挨着他的心脏跳跃，即将冲破他的肋骨而往外跳，一种在他的体内，稳步地上升并且即将打破他的东西，它尖锐的嗓音升高，音色迫切，而只有纽特一个人听到它，在那个吻开始的时候，在他回应忒修斯的时候。

忒修斯突然停了下来。他侧头看向纽特的脸。

“有什么不对吗？”

“你怎么了？”

“我？”

“算了，”忒修斯很快忘了这个话题，“只是看错了。今天以内他们应该就会把剩下的行李搬过来，然后你会在这里住下，一切很快就会稳定下来。下午去游泳吗？”

“我不会游泳。”他脱口而出。

忒修斯奇怪地望着他。“你在说什么？你十岁的时候就已经会游泳了。”

不，会游泳的是阿特弥斯。不过纽特不算担心，这种事情每天都在发生，只要把阿特弥斯及时找回来就是了。“你打算像我们谈过的那样接受这份工作吗？只是魔法部的一份闲差，如果你愿意的话，我可以先去和他们谈一谈。是在我的手下做事，纽特，但这不是世界末日，何况，”忒修斯说，“这些是随时可以改的。”

“我已经同意了，”纽特告诉他，“我打算接受这份工作。你可以去告诉他们了。”

“好的，但是首先，”忒修斯似乎仍有些不放心，“别忘了——”

“不要表现得那么像我，”纽特替他说完，“忒修斯，我记住了。”

他去见了“他们”，他们给了他一份工作。纽特在一张办公桌后面坐下来，拉开一个里面所有的文件都在朝下放的抽屉，抽出一份档案，他开始读起来，把羽毛笔拿在手上，但阿特弥斯再一次掌管了他的视觉，他读到的那份文件是这样的：

好，这里来了一个巫师。他的名字是阿特弥斯，他喜欢到同一家酒吧去，这是他的习惯，每周两次，每次在同一个时间，喝用同一种方式调配的饮料，并且在把身上的钱喝完以前离开。这是他从某个七月起养成的习惯，除此之外还有什么？他养过一只狗——死了，他会一点儿魔法——刚好到够用的程度，他喜欢魔法生物远胜于人——尤其是在他清醒的时候，有少数的人是他的挚友，其中包括一尊长得像是特林洛里先生的雕像：前者是他的房东，后者是教堂顶上的一尊雕像。他经常独自一个人散步，并且把想到的东西记下来。他只爱过两个人，一个是他的母亲，另一个是一个叫做忒修斯·斯卡曼德的傲罗。他的紧急联系人是一个叫做纽特·斯卡曼德的巫师。至于说他的长相，从来没有人说他是丑陋的，但也没有人对他印象深刻。他喜欢幻想。如果有一个医生在大街上抓住他，把他送往一间与世隔绝的房间做上一个全面的检查的话，最终会发现这是他的死因。

假如他因此而死。

纽特把文件压平，在其中一个角落里签字盖章。那个名字看上去并不像他。

——

阿特弥斯死于一个星期日早上的十点整，在人们去教堂的时间。空气清新，有鸽子收拢翅膀在街上漫步，没有麻瓜会抬头望向公园里的一条长凳，他们更不会发现有一个巫师死在那里。那天早晨的阳光灿烂，纽特甚至并没有在场目睹整件事。

然后他站起来，旁若无人地走开。他身上的病灶永远地结痂并且缩小了，他很清楚自己是谁：一张被人丢弃的便条纸上的一个电话号码。他如常站起来回家，他走回去坐在那把躺椅上。在夜里，在正确的时间点，阿特弥斯的死后生活开始了。

——

阿特弥斯是在死后才感觉到忒修斯的爱的，那种强烈的，绝望的爱，但那并没有让他重新爱上他。

——

在阿特弥斯躺在长椅上濒临死亡的那天晚上，纽特躺在床上，侧着身子，将一只手压在枕头下面，聆听忒修斯的呼吸声。这个房间很安全，在这里，外面的一切都影响不了。一方面，他想要等到天亮才做出决定，另一方面，他希望自己永远也不需要作出决定，因为他不想，因为思索现在会像一根钢针一样插进他的脑子，因为哪怕他不想事实也在那里。他翻了个身，朝另一个方向屈起身体，这样他就能看见忒修斯的脸，与此同时阿特弥斯在冰冷的铁质长椅上睁着眼睛，同样透过他的眼睛看着忒修斯。纽特能够看到自己留给阿特弥斯的皮箱，此刻它就在这个城市的某个角落里留在垃圾堆里腐烂，老鼠会爬过它，因为阿特弥斯把它弄丢了。

他起身，穿上衣服套上鞋，来到唯一能够看得见月亮的那扇窗子前。如果你像别人一样爱。家会缩小得只剩下一个舒适的房间，就像一只能够舒适地套住你的脚的鞋。茶几上会准时出现你订阅的杂志，打开冰箱闭着眼睛就能够知道东西放在哪里，当你打开广播或者阅读信件的时候，你总会记得在自己的身边给另一个人留出位置，并且在有人把一只手伸到你的肩膀上或者接过信时也不意外，你的魔杖会很可能地放到生锈，除了好几种常用的魔法以外你绝不会常常想到它，那是一种渗进骨子里的，轻易用肉眼看不见的锈斑，就像在天气冷的日子里壁炉散发出来的温度，另一个人皮肤紧贴上来的气息和感觉，而你会习惯这一切。那是安定与可以控制的期盼，那让生活变得可以预期，纽特·斯卡曼德知道这一点。

他倚在厨房的水槽边，一边漫不经心地把手上的食物喂给一只把头伸进玻璃窗里来的卜鸟的时候，心里想的就是这一点。但现在阿特弥斯已经死了，一切已经变了，纽特决定再给他们一次机会。纽特把那瓶已经开了盖的啤酒留在厨房的水槽旁，把卜鸟不屑一顾打开过的窗户关上，转身回到房间里，俯身下去吻忒修斯的脸。不知道为什么，这并不让他惊讶，他早就知道这一切会这样发生：阿特弥斯会安静地死去，他会带着树莓啤酒的味道回到床上，像一个背叛者。

——

他当然知道，任何爱情的最终目的就是在一起，既然他们已经在一起了，那么对于这段感情还有什么可要求的呢？他问过自己，也问过忒修斯，回答是肯定的。

“答案当然是幸福。”他因此而感到软弱，他可以看出阿特弥斯被忒修斯说服了。

——

“有一天当你寻找我的时候，当我坐在你的对面，而你突然开始找我的时候，我已经不在那里了，而我自己也对这件事情无能为力。为了避免这种事情发生，我还是现在就告诉你吧。不久以后的某一天，你将会坐下来，问我：我们之间究竟出了什么问题？我要告诉你，阿特弥斯死了，但真正发生的是幸福，幸福窒息了我们。在你邀请我搬进来和你一起住的那一天，爱情已经结束了，接下来发生的只有日渐远离和行将陌路，只有日复一日的琐事和不可避免的结局。但在那一天，在你向我提出这个邀请的那一刻，要怎么让你明白这一点呢？对于你来说，爱情才刚刚开始。”

这一页来自阿特弥斯的日记。字迹潦草，纽特把它撕掉了。

——

阿特弥斯死掉的第二天，他回来了。他穿着整洁的蓝灰色衬衫，坐在早餐桌旁边，拿起一块烤过头的土司吃起来。他知道忒修斯·斯卡曼德会照旧爱他，爱这个死掉的他。他把胡子刮得很干净，换上一双干净的鹿皮系带鞋以后准时出了门，死人僵硬的身躯在太阳底下被烘暖了，当他挤进雕花的闸门，电梯开始上升的时候，昨晚的那一幕几乎像是没有发生过。他把皮箱留在门房那里寄存，等到下午离开的时候就能拿回来，上面系着一个不必要的标签，因为门房害怕把人们寄放在他那里的东西搞错。阿特弥斯的手指又被马形水怪咬破了，他忘了包扎。不过当他把他们给他安排的办公室的门锁打开，走进里面的时候，属于活人的一些肌肉反应回来了，比如说，他的第一个反应是望向窗户，它是除了门以外的另一个出口。

他坐下来，处理了一些日常事务，打铃寄了一份快件。忒修斯·斯卡曼德接到那份快件是在十个钟头以后，邮差送来了一本日记，打开来以后上面的第一句话是：

打开门，沿着我们住的地方往下走，走下那个小台阶以后往右转，经过两个街口以后，往里进入一条短短的街，你看到路牌了吗？现在不要使用移形换影，耐心走下去。你会发现自己拐进了一条僻静的马路，这里有一间酒吧，其中一面刚好临街。你会看到一个懂得魔法的，看上去并不济事的男人在里面。如果你运气好的话，你会看到他在吧台旁边坐下来，背对人群。他刚刚抬手管那个爱尔兰人要了一杯酒，但对方不等他开口便已经拧开了酒桶，因为他们彼此已经很熟悉了。这不是他第一次来。他接过那杯酒，然后小心地把方形的玻璃杯放在一张小小的餐巾纸上面。他的名字叫阿特弥斯，他已经死了。我们的故事就是从他死掉以后开始讲起的。

现在停下来，不要表现得那么像你，像你常说的那样。如果你还想读的话，那么就读下去吧。


	2. Chapter 2

第一章

一九六一年八月的某一天，当忒修斯在厨房的一个角落里转过身来，突然发现纽特·斯卡曼德消失了。当时他正站在厨房入口靠近楼梯的拐角处，距离那个人头狮身蝎尾兽的冰箱磁贴不远，磁贴下面压了一张便条，提醒他在周二下午回家时记得去续订牛奶，顺便检查一下车库的自动锁到底出了什么毛病。它说的要么是这件事或是那件事，因为一只护树罗锅把上面的字迹啃成了两半，忒修斯只能靠猜了。他从碗橱里拿出自己的杯子，没抬头便把手伸向茶壶所在的位置。他这才觉得有点什么不对劲，纽特今天早上没有沏茶。厨房的炉子上放着水壶，但里面是空的，纽特总是放在炉边的那个引开嗅嗅注意力的小玩意——通常是一只香槟瓶塞——也不在那里。收音机没有被打开过，幽然漆黑的喇叭里一片静默。当忒修斯意识到自己正站在距离冰箱很近的地方时，他的双脚也没有踢到纽特的手提箱的把手或者一块拿来给小鸟筑巢的木板。

不安是一种潜伏在耳内的寂静，只要仔细去听就能听得见。几秒钟以后，比不安更怪异的一种不适感升起来，好像有人把他塞进了一件尺码不适合他的衣服里。他转过身来看到一个男人坐在厨房西侧的一把椅子上，这个人在用一把长调羹搅拌着杯子里的牛奶，一些玉米片随着他搅拌的动作浮起来，另一只手举着卷起来的报纸版面。当那只手挪开叠得整整齐齐的报纸的时候，那种怪异的感觉再次出现了：忒修斯看到了一件平整的白衬衫，棉质的，熨烫妥帖。他自己衣橱里挂着的那种，然后还有一条平纹领带——暗藏深蓝色的格纹——的一部分。那条领带在报纸下面露出一个尖角，好像在说由于时间关系，它的主人已经早早把它准备好了。忒修斯盯着它，如同在自己的客厅里看到一群食蚁兽爬过。纽特·斯卡曼德从来不打领带，他也不会坐在客厅里面读报纸。他在十二岁以前只读周日的漫画版面，在十六岁以后就再也不看那玩意了——除非上面刊登了威尔士绿龙的照片。他很少在七点以前把自己准备停当，因为他从来没有这种习惯。他更不可能自己熨烫衬衫。他更可能对忒修斯的衣橱狠狠嘲笑一通，然后不失时机地建议把其中一两件改造成幼龙的孵蛋器。

是他过于神经质了吗？突然之间，忒修斯·斯卡曼德在自己的厨房里如坐针毡。如果他在看到这个在他对面的男人穿着皮鞋而不是赤着脚的时候大叫起来，指责对方闯入了他的家，是不是过于小题大做了？有那么片刻，他以为自己不过是在做梦，只要转身走上楼梯，说声“这梦总会醒的”就能忘掉这一切。等到他重新睁开眼睛，所有这些——陌生人，如同潮水一般漫上来的让人透不过气来的整洁与秩序，一种没有纽特居住其中的生活——都会分崩离析。他定了定神，把打开的壶盖凑到水龙头下面。水从壶底漫上来的时候，一种说不清楚的感觉在他的胃里升起来。

他把水壶放到炉子上，把火打开。他看见了纽特的杯子在冰箱门旁边的木桌上留下的一圈水渍，转瞬之间，这有点让他安心，因为这证明纽特还在这里。尽管那圈水渍整整齐齐的，没有被花生酱或者别的什么东西弄污，根本就不像是纽特留下的。水壶鸣叫起来的时候，他把它拿下来，深呼吸，然后从炉子旁边转过身来，将上半身倚在桌面上——因为他必须得挨住些什么。距离他把那个磁贴揭下来，检查下面有没有纽特留给他的字条，或者拽开卧室的门去取自己的魔杖和大衣，然后走向电话报告自己的弟弟失踪了只有一步，然后那只手把报纸放下，忒修斯感到片刻的安心。他很确信刚才那一切都是自己幻想出来的，纽特并没有离开。

那个坐在厨房里读报纸的男人长着一张纽特·斯卡曼德的脸。

忒修斯竭力阻止自己不要盯着看，他在急促地呼吸，他表现得很奇怪，好像氧气不够用了似的。他也许还要一分钟的时间才能恢复正常。说点什么吧，求你了，他的目光凝固在那张脸上，其中的相似程度让他晕眩。说点什么，告诉我这一切只是我想象出来的，拜托了。“你打算今天去兑现那张支票吗？”那个长得和纽特一模一样的男人说，并没有仔细望向他。

忒修斯感到一阵失望，他自己并不知道原因。“如果我抽得出时间的话。”

“别忘了看看车库的门到底是怎么回事，”那个男人又说，用一种礼貌的催促口吻，仿佛知道他会忘掉似的，“上个礼拜我被关在里面两回了，要用移形换影才能把嗅嗅从车里面救出来。”最后这个句子里有一个词证明他是纽特没错。忒修斯就像一个溺水的人打算把一根漂过来的浮木当做救生艇似的，他决定暂且放过这个问题，再也不要去想它。哪怕他突然想起，过去他们在早餐桌前会谈论一些别的话题，纽特会激烈地争论魔法部的放养政策——对哪一个物种来着？忒修斯忘了——根本就没有意义。他赤着脚头发蓬乱，样子就像昨晚睡在了忒修斯的厨房里，脸色还像在厨房的水龙头下面被冲了很久，而他脚上粘的东西会让你以为他刚刚跳过草坪上的喷水装置。纽特还会讥讽他的着装。“你快变成了一棵长在办公室里的植物了，忒修斯。”他会带着皮克特兴致勃勃地穿过卡在半空中坏掉的车库的门，笑上很久。但现在这个男人用一种忒修斯认不出的语气说出车库这个词，就像那是一种货币的名称。

忒修斯环顾四周，抬起其中一只腿往后撤，靠在另一条腿上。他捏紧马克杯，匆匆对那人眨了眨眼，仿佛对方是突然降临到他屋子里的一个任务检查员。他自己的表现对他来说也很陌生，当他回答这个纽特时，他喉咙附近的肌肉紧绷着，他露出的那个笑容根本没触动他内心的任何一部分。忒修斯在杯子的把手上动了动手指，催促自己的手指找到磁贴，把那张纸条拽了下来，然后过去拥抱纽特，吻了吻他的面颊。只有在突然被他抱住的一瞬间，大概还不到一秒钟，纽特转过头来，在他尖锐的目光深处忒修斯认出了某种茫然无措的眼神，只有那么一点点，很像是他过去所认识的那个纽特。但很快他抱住的这具躯体重新变得熟悉，那种生涩感消失了，就好像被他抱住的这个人逼迫自己把它压下去似的。纽特呼吸着，把脸转过来让他亲吻。忒修斯忍不住收紧了胳膊，他知道自己无能为力，最终只能若无其事地从这个地方离开。不管他有多么想用力按住这副肩膀，对怀里的这张脸大声喊道，你是谁。

在八月五号星期日上午的某一天，纽特·斯卡曼德从忒修斯的视野里消失了，随后在不到十五分钟的时间里，他又回来了——但这个纽特不再一样，忒修斯自己也不一样了。如果他把这个故事讲给别人听，他不知道谁能理解这一点。他不知道他自己能不能理解这一点。

忒修斯开车去上班，仪表板上放着磁贴下面抢救出来的那张纸条。他在开车的途中不时看它一眼，如同一个逃离家园的末日幸存者需要再看一眼一切已毁的证据。有一个字母，它的下面带着加重的一撇，还有一个h像花体字那样朝空中扬起，一个马戏团的火圈一般高高地举起在空中。对于今天早上的忒修斯来说，那是纽特·斯卡曼德在他的生活里仅剩下的东西，那是幸存的一丝遗迹，而他必须抓住它不可，那是他现在生活仍然真实的唯一证据，而他是个巫师。这说明了什么，就像人们在月球上发现的东西一样。那一天，距离他收到阿特弥斯寄来的日记本还有两个星期，距离那个名叫巫师阿特弥斯死去还有不到五个月的时间。

 

在阿特弥斯还小的时候，他们去哪儿都在一起。纽特经常问的一个问题，很可能其余在场的人都已经忘了，但是他和阿特弥斯没有忘。在夏日的阳光在他看来还带着某种神秘的时候，在所有人都对阿特弥斯的出现迷惑不解，并且为他怪异而新奇的点子咯咯笑的时候，纽特会不失时机地问出那个问题。因为和他们不一样，阿特弥斯并不喜欢人群。他之所以愿意出现完全是因为忒修斯。因为纽特会陪着他，因为纽特是他通往忒修斯的一座桥梁，某个连接的焊点，某种凝结剂。

“我能邀请阿特弥斯吗？”纽特会问他们，每一个人，包括忒修斯。

有一次忒修斯问他，阿特弥斯是谁，是你想象出来的朋友吗？这件事忒修斯自己可能忘了。纽特当时正盘腿在地上坐着，专心致志地注视着一支刨得很锋利的铅笔。阿特弥斯正在用它画出彩色的图案，但只有纽特能看见。其余的人只能看到铅色的线条。纽特把下颚摁在绘画本上以方便阿特弥斯完成那幅画。

“不，”纽特当时认真思索了一番，“阿特弥斯只是他自己。”忒修斯对此一笑置之。

在阿特弥斯病重弥留前的那一天，纽特曾经最后一次试图救他。他认为忒修斯总有一天会明白过来，拯救阿特弥斯也是在拯救忒修斯自己。忒修斯的一部分将会永远和阿特弥斯绑在一起，不管忒修斯自己是否意识到。纽特跪在卧室的床头灯前面翻找，在那个总是卡住的抽屉里搜索一个求救号码。他用牙齿咬着魔杖，把头几乎伸到灯罩下面去，灯罩垂下来的一个开关挠着他脑后的头发。他已经很久没有这样夸张过，与忒修斯在一起以后，他大部分的行为都是经过精心思虑的，计算好的，拥有退路的。但他现在要做的事情并没有退路。他最后找到了那个号码，写在一本封套褪了色的记事本上。他停下来，跪直身子，攥住那个本子，回头看——电话就在走廊的尽头。现在纽特只需要有勇气走到电话那里。

阿特弥斯在客房里，在那扇关起来的门后面睡觉。他早就不与纽特说话了，大部分时间里他都在昏昏欲睡。他没有憔悴下去，他的姿态保持得很好，只有纽特才能从客房里溢出的呼吸声判断出他已奄奄一息。纽特站起来经过客房，本想快步走过去，却不由自主地停在了房门前。房间的门打开一道缝，纽特走进去，闻到一股事物被遗忘以后的气味。有一些属于他他却不会再用的东西被堆放在这个房间里：一整叠关于魔法生物的画报，他自己出版的那本书的初次打样，嗅嗅的第一个孩子把玩过的金瓶塞，他拥有过的第一只隐形兽的毛发被保存了下来，装在一个小小的锡箔盒里，纽特打开盒子又把它放了回去。他在床边坐下，等待着，但阿特弥斯没有望他一眼。“我现在就去，我没有选择了，”纽特压低了嗓门说，“这是我亏欠你的，阿特弥斯。”他转身离开，轻轻地掩上门。他回到走廊上，嗅嗅拽得走廊尽头的一盏灯灭了又亮，闪烁的光线让过往的一幕回来了。

走廊的尽头传来声音。纽特的脑海里立刻出现了忒修斯站在走廊里的样子。“纽特？”忒修斯说，环顾着四周，“你又把蜷翼魔放进来了吗？”纽特把门打开，将头伸进走廊，依然气喘吁吁，在某种翅膀一样的东西席卷过来的时候快速将忒修斯拽进了门内，两人背靠着房门聆听门外的动静。“唔，”纽特转头望着忒修斯，“我想这一只对我们俩的脑子没兴趣——”忒修斯堵住他的嘴，他笑起来。

纽特加快脚步逃离那个房间，现在还愿意留在这栋房子里的魔法生物只剩下皮克特和嗅嗅了。就连那只比利威格虫（Billywig）也不得不送到别处去。

邦缇从来没有对他提到过原因，当她开着那辆奥斯莫比尔车来把动物们带走的时候，她一脸害怕会发生什么的样子，让纽特不好意思问她更多的事。最后连她也似乎受不了这所房子里的寂静似的匆匆离开了。不过两个星期后，纽特听说他送走的那只雷鸟的食欲终于好了起来，他也就忘了这件事。这就像是那些大家都知道，但你的朋友永远不会告诉你的事情一样，他知道邦缇永远不会告诉他原因，而蒂娜现在在澳大利亚。上一次她来的时候，她推开餐桌中间的那篮面包，点上一根香烟，在吐出烟圈以后，她给出了某种令人难忘的评语，虽然是用一种轻松的语气，而且本来是一种赞美。“你知道，我有一个姐妹嫁给了一个不会魔法的普通人，我自己最好的朋友是一个破坏分子，我到现在还没结婚也没打算结，我是说，我算得上怪胎，”她环顾四周，嘴角露出一个笑容，“但我必须得说，这间屋子里的一切真是完美到了让人恐惧的地步。”她一点也没问关于纽特那份新工作的事。她的眼睛隔着餐桌望过来，仿佛知道纽特并不在这里。真正的纽特在那个房间里陪着阿特弥斯，或者阿特弥斯剩下的部分。

在他必须出现在他工作的地方以前还有一点时间，纽特把手伸向电话。后来他索性把整部电话托在手上，站在墙边拨出那串号码。忒修斯的秘书接听了这一通电话，她很吃惊，她有理由这样，因为这是纽特第一次用上这个号码。有那么一瞬间纽特希望接电话的是那个真正的忒修斯，而不是纽特习惯了的，声音冷静对答流畅的那个忒修斯。他今天早上需要的是他的哥哥。“纽特，”忒修斯的声音在三秒钟以后响起，“我告诉过你多少次，不要在上班的时候打电话？摆放在你桌子上的那部电话不是摆设，如果你准时来上班的话，按6转接内部线路就能找到我。”

“忒修斯，”纽特压低声音，他不希望吵醒阿特弥斯，“你还记得很久以前的那个忒修斯是什么样子吗？我需要和他说话。”

“唔，他希望你尽快把那份文件交给他，因为他下午要用。还有，下一次如果你要擅自取消和那群法国人的会议的话，最好早点告诉我。你又一次邀请邓布利多周末来聚餐了吗？你知道特拉维斯对他的看法，纽特，你为什么非要这么做？麦格教授——”

“忒修斯。”纽特用只有他们两人知道的一种语气说。这是他的求助语气，是他在踢球的时候砸碎了别人家的后花园窗户会跑回来朝忒修斯求助的那种语气，他只需要说“忒修斯”，不需要解释任何原因，忒修斯会带着他去向邻居道歉，帮他替父母隐瞒这件事，取笑他被玻璃划破的伤口，然后伸出手来摸他的头。等到他某天早晨醒来时，不见了的那个球就出现在了床头，已经重新打好了气。

“等我回来再说，好吗？”电话那头沉默了一阵，忒修斯的声音缓和了一些，“还有，别再拿阿特弥斯编故事来骗我，你我都知道他根本不存在。我要挂了。”

纽特还要说什么，这条线路已经断了。他一路走回去的时候，发现过道里丢着属于他的衣服，那些阿特弥斯自作主张拿去穿上的衣服，一件旧了的马甲背心，或者别的什么，阿特弥斯从来不挑拣，只是随便把它们套到一起。纽特的心里逐渐升起一种恐慌，很难确切地描述那种感觉，就好像你一早醒来无法判断自己在生活中的位置，那不是恐惧，他理解恐惧，但他不理解这种恐慌。他又走了两步，并且在捡起一件旧的霍格沃兹学员围巾以后，才意识到这种恐慌的来源：门开着，过道尽头前门廊处的门也开着，地上没有留下任何痕迹，让纽特走出门外，台阶上留下了一根被折成两半的魔杖。围巾在纽特逐渐握紧的拳头里皱起，他的口腔内侧尝到了汗水的滋味。他抬头望向天空，好像那里写着答案似的。他又望了望车道的尽头，花园，这座房子的前脸，以及对门修剪整齐的草坪。他过了很久才停下来，本能告诉他答案并不在这里。已经发生了的事实无法改变。

阿特弥斯走了。

 

阿特弥斯还记得自己出现在忒修斯住的地方的第一天。他站在门口，因为上楼还有些气喘，手上拎着自己的手提箱，等待忒修斯来开门。他有些忐忑，因为不确定自己按铃是否过于大胆，他应该直接敲门的，可是现在撤回那个动作已经太晚了。他太激动了，根本没听到铃声响起：把头凑到那个小小的按键旁边，看它坏了没有是不是太傻？兴奋修饰了他脸上的红晕，当忒修斯打开门，对他微笑时，那种兴奋演变成微小的刺痛。他做到了。忒修斯把他朝里让，他有那么一阵子呆在那里没有动。他的脸上有些发热，另一个人的空间和他生活的气息从里面散发出来，他就像一个第一次被邀请碰触一个金色飞贼的孩子那样愉快而不安。

“你不会搞砸这个的，”纽特在他的耳边说，他比阿特弥斯晚一点踏进来，“他爱的是我们俩——唔，主要是你，但他现在自己还不知道。现在，进去吧。”

十二个月以后他在一家店铺里买了一本日记，当时他正从车站附近回家来，他刚刚去了格拉斯哥，打听哪里有寄存行李箱的地方，而忒修斯因为流感在家休息。纽特在换乘点取了车，把一袋为第二天的午餐准备的食品放在后车座上，开车经过了这家店。阿特弥斯突然让他停下，然后走进这家店买了一本日记，他把日记夹在胳膊下面，匆匆走回来，关上车门，朝后倚着靠背。纽特注视着在他脸上融化的雪。阿特弥斯从来没有对纽特说过——也许以后也不会说——与众不同是如此地孤独，而且不是那种轻易能被原谅的孤独。因为首先，你得原谅自己。

而他犯的第一个错误是，阿特弥斯以为这很简单。

他们在门廊前交换的第一个吻——阿特弥斯不知道忒修斯是否曾经注意到——是阿特弥斯第一次这样碰触另一个人。在他染上酒精的坏毛病以后，谁吻他的脸颊他都并没有感受到太多东西，在酒吧深夜时分的酣热气氛里，有的喝醉酒的人是张嘴就吻的，他们还会拥抱你，好像你是他们数十年来未曾谋面的失散的亲人，或者久未归家的浪子。阿特弥斯会任由别人摆布他，谁愿意想要把他当做挚友都可以，后来，大约三个月以后，他才受不了这样的自己而换了一家酒吧。但那天上午，是忒修斯第一次主动碰到他，就好像在这几年以来，他和忒修斯之间的这个媒介终于消除了，就好像忒修斯知道他居住在纽特的躯壳里，并且很清楚那是他。他不知道是什么更让他头晕目眩，他也许不需要纽特作为媒介就能碰到忒修斯（在此之前并不可以），还是在这个世界上终于有人——除了纽特以外——确认过他就在那里。他瑟瑟地回应这个吻，他觉得自己会记住忒修斯皮肤碰起来的感觉，他的眼睛凝视自己时的样子。他抓住忒修斯的肩膀，紧紧攥住他的衬衫。他在喃喃一句话。

“我是新的。”他说。

忒修斯误解了他的话，这并不妨碍阿特弥斯伸手去抚摸他的头发，并且开始习惯他刚刮过胡子的脸与自己摩擦在一起的感觉。“是啊，”忒修斯笑着附和，并没有把那句怪异的话放在心上，“在这里，你确实是全新的（新来的）。”

 

十二个月以后，他们在雪中开车回家。阿特弥斯沉默着，纽特伸手想要打开电台。阿特弥斯浑身汗湿，尽管外面很冷，雪片拍打在车窗上，要不了多久就会在车前盖上堆积起来，可是他依然汗涔涔的，嘴唇发抖。从那时起他就知道自己病了，但他还不想告诉纽特。因为纽特和他一样爱着忒修斯。“要不了两个月，”阿特弥斯的声音打破车里的沉默，“他就会要求你接受他为你选择的工作，你拒绝过的那份工作。你不可能一再地拒绝，我不可能每一次都逃掉。我感到累了。”

纽特担忧地看了他一眼。那一瞥的意思是：“情况也许到不了那么糟。”

阿特弥斯没有说话。他没有指出纽特购买的东西里面包括一瓶裹着别的标签的单麦威士忌，如果情况没有坏到那种地步的话，他们的购物清单上是不会出现这东西的。阿特弥斯不会隔着酒瓶闻到它，那瓶漱口水也不会藏进浴室的壁橱里了。纽特把车开过两侧积雪的道路，车流稀少，有那么一段时间他在想着忒修斯。

“你说得对，”他最终承认，“他无法接受永无止境的拒绝，他就是那种男人。”

“比如莉塔——”

“阿特弥斯，请不要提到莉塔。别在现在，求你了。”

阿特弥斯陷入思考之中。雪花融化的脸颊一片湿漉漉。他闭上眼睛。

“当我死了以后，我还会与你生活在一起。”他在心中说。“这是你的不幸。”

 

有一天晚上，当忒修斯睡着以后，纽特在床上辗转反侧。他爬起来，找到那本日记，他小心地翻开它，在荧光闪烁的帮助下读它。他找到了让他在夜里辗转难眠的那一页，但他认不出来那是他的笔记还是阿特弥斯的，也许是他们两人的：“当阿特弥斯不复存在以后，忒修斯，你的一部分也将不复存在，这是我很久以前意识到的一个真相。你爱过我的那一部分也将一同死去，被他带走。我想要自救，其实也是为了救你。但我已经无法救他了。”纽特把这本硬皮日记本合拢，回到自己的房间，当他躺下睡这以后，他梦到了阿特弥斯，在梦里，阿特弥斯像一片雪花一样融化。纽特在读他留下的日记，他有种预感，这些都是真的。


	3. Chapter 3

第二章

日记被送来的那天，忒修斯办公室里的空气是冷的。电话好长时间没有响起，就连门边接待台上的那部打字机也是一片死寂。他把一杯斟得半满的格兰威特搁在自己手边，本来是为了预防自己读到一半要喝它的，可是读了个开头他就把那杯酒给忘了。他最后把酒倒进了烟灰缸里，刚好熄灭格林姆森留在里面的半根还没燃尽的雪茄。方形玻璃杯上残存着他掌心的温热，他却已经把杯子远远地推开，起身走到窗边去把两扇百叶窗都拉起来。然后他回到椅子上，手指找到那个被打断的地方。他把垫在下面的文件扫成一叠，塞进抽屉里，屏住呼吸继续读下去。

秘书把电话夹在耳边，在一张便签纸上快速记下什么的时候，忒修斯把门打开出来了。她半张着嘴，看着他，好像从来就不知道她的上司长什么样似的。这个姑娘为他工作五年多了，但他们之间的交谈少得可怜。忒修斯每年圣诞例行在她的桌子上留下一束带卡片的鲜花和巧克力，但从未和她说过除了“谢谢”，“是的，麻烦你了，恩迪克特小姐”以及“不，恩迪克特小姐，告诉他改期”之外的任何话。忒修斯顺着她的目光看了看自己：领带不见了，领口的纽扣散开，整个领子一边塌了下来，他的外套搭在肩膀后，就像那些喝醉了酒来上班的傲罗一样。她怔楞了两秒，把嘴合上，笔尖在纸上移动着，继续记录那个地址。忒修斯按住那张纸，把它抽出来，揉成一团，扔进废纸篓里，然后他朝浅灰色的接待台俯下去，胳膊越过台子的镶边按掉电话。还没等她有时间吃惊或是问出一个问题，忒修斯已经回到了自己的办公室。他把门带上，坐下来拿起那本日记。

也许有人在敲门，但他没有理会，他把整张椅子转过来，背对着面向门的地方。他觉得自己好像一个赏金猎人，恨不得能钻进字里行间，运用自身懂得的一切魔法，甚至动用放大镜和字迹学，去搜寻阿特弥斯留下的踪迹。

那个不同寻常的上午还远远没有结束。忒修斯把它读完以后，照原样合上了。他起身环顾自己的办公室。突然之间，这里的一切对他来说都很陌生。他甚至不觉得墙上相框里的那张脸是自己，而且他不记得那个瞬间是什么时候拍下的了。他抓过外套，匆匆出了门，走向电梯又回来了。恩迪克特小姐脚边有一个购物袋，里面是一件午餐时间从百货公司买来的开司米短毛衫。忒修斯用相当客气，格外嘶哑的口吻问她，能否让他借用那个袋子。她现在懒得用处变不惊的样子去掩盖自己的诧异了。从她手里接过那个袋子以后，忒修斯将它裹住那本日记，紧接着，以一种与刚才的那种小心翼翼毫不相称的急切，他径直使用了移形换影。消失前的一瞬间，他伸出手，无杖魔法令办公室门上的名牌掉了下来，转身翻到没有名字的那一面，紧紧地扣到门上。现在他们不会再来打扰他了。

魔法把他送回到自己家的客厅，他转身跑上楼梯，冲进书房，在书柜的下两层找到了那本家庭影集。他从一个积满灰尘的盒子下面抽出那本相册，掌心抚过开裂脱胶的封面让他一时恍惚，忘了自己为什么会在这里。他有好久没有打开过这本相册了。这一刻他几乎是诱哄自己翻开它，搬开厚而沉重的封面，在一张又一张的照片间徒劳地梭巡。随着视线落到一张又一张的笑脸上，他记起了那个驱使他抛下工作跑回来的原因：一张阿特弥斯的照片。他们到底有没有过一张有阿特弥斯出现在其中的照片？他跪下来，手指迫切但不灵活地在页面之间翻找着。

这是一张纽特的照片。是某一年的圣诞聚会上照的，他站在忒修斯身旁，在雅各布作着大大的V型手势，并且把手搭在他的肩膀上的时候忍耐地笑着。奎妮站在雅各布左前方，她脸上的微笑疏远而勉强。也许是雅各布绕过她腰间的手让她那样笑的，忒修斯隐约记起来那个圣诞节他们在吵架，因为孩子的问题，还是因为奎妮想抛下雅各布和蒂娜一起去旅行，他记不清了。这一对总是麻烦不断，不是为了这个就是为了那个问题而吵架，闹翻，离家出走。有一个夏天雅各布甚至睡在了他们家的沙发上。但当这对夫妻答应会来时，忒修斯可以看得出来纽特真的松了一口气。他表现得那样明显，好像和忒修斯单独过一个圣诞节有那么可怕似的。纽特被拍下来的表情让忒修斯想起了地下室里那个简便的工作台，忒修斯在那里完成一些木工活，这项业余爱好是在纽特搬进来以后开始的。

不，这是纽特的照片。忒修斯凝视它很久，最终在照片的后部，在那个男人的脸上认出了一种顽固的，冷静的黯然。优雅地固定在嘴边，拥有特定弧度的微笑。他越是长久地看着这张脸，越感到陌生。他的掌心在出汗，蠕虫爬过他的后颈。

他迅速地往前翻，另一张照片映入了他的眼帘。这是纽特刚接受魔法部那份闲差时拍下来的，在取景框里，一只手不断地举起香槟酒与纽特碰杯，纽特本能地往后闪躲了一下，但最终还是举起了自己的杯子。把这一页翻过去的动作忒修斯做到一半停了下来，他回头望向这张照片。他又看了一遍：纽特往后闪躲了一下，一只胳膊看上去要往后撤但忍住了，他在笑，但他的脸很僵硬，他举起自己的杯子的时候差点把那杯酒洒了。忒修斯看了两遍才明白自己为什么无法放下这张照片。纽特在举杯前往后闪躲的时候扭了一下头，他望着某个人，他的嘴唇张开，像要呼救。那只是半秒钟以内的事，忒修斯过去也看过这张照片，他还记得照片刚洗出来的时候他因此而不以为然地微笑过，以为纽特要找的是他。但现在他再望向那个朝后闪躲的动作，那眼角余光的一瞥。一种感觉从胃部升上来攥住他的咽喉。他不得不把一只手撑在地面上，才能支撑自己站起来。

他现在很确定。他挪到卧室，在更好的光线下又看了一遍。他是坐在床边看的，领带解下来搁到了床单上。他脱掉皮鞋，直接把袖扣拽下来，两手撑住头。

阿特弥斯，别走。纽特是在说。还有另一句话纽特没有说出来。

如果你走了，我不知道自己能否撑下去。

外面有响声，忒修斯站起来，走到门边。“纽特？”但那只是纽特养过的那只边境牧羊犬的幽灵，它停下来咻咻地喘气，然后穿过厨房到后屋去了。这是纽特童年时养过的狗，她的名字叫做艾琳。它的肉体形象已经死了有好长一段时间了，足够任何一个孩子将它遗忘。忒修斯不知道纽特用什么样的魔法把它保存了下来。这种行为过去在他看来幼稚而且毫无意义：它不是一只真正的狗。

然而眼下忒修斯希望它进来，陪伴他度过这些，哪怕它没有一身真的皮毛可以供人抚摸也无所谓，然而艾琳并不这么想。它没有看忒修斯一眼。它悠然自得地迈开稳健的步伐，到花园里去了。在那一刻，它让忒修斯想起了某个人。

这里面究竟有没有一张阿特弥斯的照片？忒修斯问自己。他将相册摆正，从头翻阅一遍。也许他该找个机会回父母的老房子那里去，那里有纽特毕业礼和生日的照片，一些更早的照片。然而那又有什么用呢？本能告诉忒修斯，答案就在这里。

即将陷入绝望的时候，忒修斯找到了那张照片。他凝视了好一阵子，才轻轻地把手指伸进透明的薄膜封套，把它一点一点地抽出来。这是一张他在纽特睡着时拍下的照片，纽特自己并不知情。那是一次胡闹过后的清晨，纽特穿着睡衣倒在沙发里，把一只嗅嗅的小宝宝抱在怀里，他的脸颊上留下了蒂娜的唇膏印，头发上面还沾着派对留下的丝带和闪粉。两只酒杯被遗忘在沙发旁边的地板上，其中一只正被一只低着头的球遁鸟好奇地打量着。纽特的表情无忧无虑。

这是他。他和阿特弥斯。忒修斯把照片放进胸前口袋，他没有勇气再看一次。

他还没有失去全部的希望，直到电话铃声响起。“斯卡曼德先生？”恩迪克特小姐的嗓音彬彬有礼，就像一个很有教养的电梯操作员。“他们说他不在，他自九点以后就离开了，他的秘书不知道他去了哪。他没叫车，她问你是否需要留言。”

他落寞地笑了，但没说话。“斯卡曼德先生？也许你弟弟又提前告假回家了。”

“不，”忒修斯又说了一遍，“不，他不在家。”听筒从他的手里落到了地板上。

他发了一阵子怔，才把听筒拿起来放回到电话机上。当他起身走到楼梯口，他有种错觉自己会看到纽特。纽特会像往常一样尽可能轻地推开门，冒冒失失地把头伸进来，以为忒修斯不在家。但当意识到自己被识破以后，他会快步溜到衣帽架旁边，把外套挂好以后才望向忒修斯，假装一点也没被打乱节奏。“怎么了？”纽特说，抬手擦掉鼻子旁边一块被弄脏的地方，以为忒修斯不知道他又把皮克特带进了办公室里，以为这样就能把雷鸟留下的气味去掉。“忒修斯？”纽特一边难为情地微笑，一边把手提箱放到脚边。“你为什么这样看着我？我今天可没偷懒，我发誓我没有。克拉丽丝是不是又朝你告状了？她说的不是真的，因为——”

但现在门边是空的。忒修斯不知道他去了哪，不知道他是否会回来。如果他回来，回来的也只是死去的阿特弥斯。因为日记的结尾是这么写的，它已经告诉他了：

“当夜晚降临的时候我们会一起喝一杯酒，你会把你的杯子斟满递到我的手边，那不会是我喜欢的方式，也不会是我喜欢的酒，但今晚让我们一起喝一杯吧。安静地喝一杯，远离所有人，也不要被日常事务打扰。陪我喝一杯，把杯子斟满，把对生活的担忧和无法满足的期盼留在门廊上，至少今天晚上别把它们带进来。壁炉的火已经熄灭，最后的烦扰已消失，陪我喝一杯，因为阿特弥斯已经死了。”

 

阿特弥斯最初爱上忒修斯的那个时刻，纽特并不在那里，纽特是在两秒钟以后才回到他的身体里面来的。也只有在那时，阿特弥斯才想起纽特也参与了这份礼物。整个那个过程对于阿特弥斯来说就是一份礼物，他的手指仿佛今天还能感觉到碰触缎带的那份欣喜，以及拆开那个结时的小心翼翼。

那是在一九五一年年末，他将魔杖握在手里，躲在房间里练习一个能够吸引月痴兽（Mooncalf）的花招。忒修斯在敲门以后把头探进来，问他今年假期是否也不回家。阿特弥斯觉得他很讨厌，觉得在忒修斯的眼里自己一定像是个假扮成大人的孩子。忒修斯每次看到纽特在练习魔法的时候，他的脸上总带着那种表情，仿佛在说你压根就没做对，我只是为了照顾你的自尊心而不说出来。阿特弥斯在他的目光下转过身，一副强硬的姿态，想用自己的沉默把他赶走。

忒修斯反而进来了。他掩上门走到纽特身后，没打招呼便握住阿特弥斯手里的魔杖。他的外套贴在阿特弥斯的脊背上，干燥的手掌裹住了阿特弥斯的手背。惊人的温度沿着阿特弥斯的耳根上升，很快让纽特的脸色变得潮红。他抿了抿唇，发出一声不屑的低哼，像是被触怒了。事实上他对自己的反应感到震惊，并且在那以后花了好长一段时间克服那种羞怯。他当时只是竭力克制住自己不要过于明显地吞咽，并且在忒修斯的掌心内侧抚过自己的手背时不要惊跳起来。

“你看，”忒修斯对他说，“你能做到。如果你别那么紧张的话，就能做得很好。”

阿特弥斯支吾着。他吃惊地发现纽特在偷瞄自己的脚尖。别这样，阿特弥斯暗自斥责他，你在丢我们两个的脸，快抬起头来。纽特默默地站在那儿，耳朵根变得通红。阿特弥斯的手攥紧了魔法袍的布料。“再做给我看一次。”他低声要求。

忒修斯对他笑了。他把左手按在阿特弥斯的肩膀上，像是一种鼓励似的，另一只手带领他挥舞魔杖又做了一次。阿特弥斯偷瞄他的脸，他知道在忒修斯看来，这里只有纽特，但在那短短的一瞬间，阿特弥斯觉得他是能看到自己的。忒修斯知道他在这里。阿特弥斯用尽力气呼吸，从忒修斯的怀里钻出来，小声说了句“你该走了”，把这个男人推到门外关上了门。他以为他生自己的气了。

几天以后他才发现，那不是在生气。阿特弥斯不是在生自己的气。那是别的什么。

忒修斯在午睡，阿特弥斯走进他的房间，站在床边研究着这张脸。他想要大胆地伸出手去摹写这张脸的轮廓，但他只是胆怯地站在那里，眨着眼睛，想要弄懂自己为什么在这里。他向忒修斯走近一步，纽特好像比他更早明白过来他为什么在这里。纽特的紧张渗透了全身。“停下来，阿特弥斯，”纽特说，“他是我的哥哥。”

“可是你喜欢他。”

“不，我没有。”

“别撒谎，”阿特弥斯反驳，“你是没办法对我撒谎的。”

他说出声来了吗？忒修斯看上去像是即将醒过来。阿特弥斯本来想要逃走的，结果他却——在一种不知名的勇气驱使下——凑上前，压低身体吻上了忒修斯的嘴唇。这个吻只是轻轻一点，忒修斯却醒了过来，他震惊地望向吻上他的人。纽特催他逃跑，他却钉在了原地。他直视忒修斯的眼睛，张了张嘴想要找出一个借口。

“阿特弥斯干的。”他最终说。这也的确是事实。

忒修斯笑起来，阿特弥斯松了一口气。他意识到那是爱的时候，忒修斯已经成为了他的恋人，阿特弥斯有种感觉他知道自己的存在，尽管他从未亲口那样说过。

 

五年后的一个晚上，纽特·斯卡曼德把忒修斯叫醒，他的样子把忒修斯吓了一跳。“你能开车送纽特——我的意思是我——去医院吗？”他表情恳切地要求，好像忒修斯是这个世界上唯一一个能帮助他的人。他的样子是如此无助，忒修斯于是忘了修正那个人称上的问题。纽特脸色很糟，他的头发好像很久没有梳理了，他身上的衣服如同他昨晚是在汽车后座上睡的。除了这些，他基本上没有对忒修斯解释。他没有说他为什么会在半夜两点向忒修斯求助，也没有说自己究竟遇到了什么麻烦。他的神色里有种潜藏的绝望，让忒修斯一口答应了他。当他把车开出他所住的房屋门前的车道，他依然没能从纽特口中撬出一个地址。伴随着车子拐弯驶过路上的积水，过去的一幕幕都回来了。他们狠狠地吵了一架，忒修斯以为纽特不会回来了。纽特从未联系过他，没有打过一个电话，离开以后他就像人间蒸发了一样。接下来他却在午夜时分出现在忒修斯的门口。

“往哪开？”忒修斯说完瞥他一眼。纽特缩进座椅里。

“你生气了。”纽特很肯定地说。

“我没有。”

“忒修斯，我不是故意要让伤口化脓的。”

忒修斯从他的语气里听出一丝让步的味道，不易察觉，不过这就是纽特。忒修斯瞥向自己弟弟的脸。纽特沉默下来，把头拧向车窗。好笑的是，忒修斯想不起来他们上次吵架是为了什么了，为了一份被纽特拒绝的工作？为了阿特弥斯冒的那些不必要的危险？那些现在都不再重要。外面下着大雨，当道路一旁的景色从眼前逝去的时候，忒修斯做出了那个决定。他从方向盘上抬起一只手，握住纽特的左手，安慰地拍了拍。如果他能用移形换影，直接把纽特送去他想去的地方，一切会简单得多，但任何事情只要牵扯到纽特便从不是简单的。他们开车寻找一家能够治疗这种咬伤的医院，像在午夜游荡的一对傻瓜。为了让纽特不要昏睡过去，忒修斯握住纽特的手。当他们最终抵达医院楼下，纽特的手颤抖地碰了碰他，回握住他的手。“别再睡在车里，也不要到处寄存你的皮箱了，”忒修斯从未如此紧张过，他不得不挪开目光注视着雨幕，“来和我一起住吧。”

纽特有片刻一动也没有动，忒修斯以为自己永远也不会得到答案了。随即纽特从副驾驶座位上转过身子，越过两人之间的距离，抱住了他。他的身躯冰凉，忒修斯有种感觉，好像抱住他的是阿特弥斯。忒修斯听到纽特隔着他的衬衫吸了吸鼻子。“他会恨我的。”纽特悄声说道。

忒修斯从未问过纽特那句话是什么意思。

 

阿特弥斯在十点过后开门回到家。他把钥匙从锁孔拔出来，看到了坐在楼梯上的忒修斯。忒修斯双眼通红，一夜没睡，套在毛衣里的衬衫领子醉汉般皱起。他把一个杯子搁在自己的膝头，杯中的酒已然空了。阿特弥斯登上两级台阶，在他身旁坐下来。忒修斯转过头，连忒修斯自己也不知道，他正在透过纽特的脸寻找另一个人的蛛丝马迹。“他还会回来吗？”忒修斯问。

“我不知道。”他惊讶地发现忒修斯醉了。

“告诉我，”忒修斯深吸了一口气，但并没有朝他转过身来，“这一切还能挽回吗？”

“读读那本日记吧。”

阿特弥斯站起来，打算走开，忒修斯拽住他的胳膊。阿特弥斯摇了摇头。“请不要这样，忒修斯，难道你看不出来吗？”他想咧嘴一笑把这个话题带过去，可是最终说出来的话语却带着一种掩藏不住的疲倦，“他已经不在这里了。读完那本日记吧，那里面有答案。”他试图从忒修斯抓握中抽回手，忒修斯仰头看着他走上楼梯。

“我已经读过了。”

阿特弥斯僵住身体，一只手依然按在楼梯扶手上。“在我的床头抽屉里，有撕下来的一部分，我还没来得及把它们烧掉，”他终于说，“我觉得你也许想要读一读。”

忒修斯一直目送他走上楼梯，才转身回到房间里。他找到了那一叠压在抽屉底部的，从日记簿里撕下来的纸。他听到纽特走进浴室的声音，打开台灯坐下来读下去。他读到的第一个句子让他觉得有人当面朝他挥来一拳，这一拳打在了他的肋骨下方，它留下的淤青藏在他的衣服下面，三个月以后，他仍能感觉到它：

“这对于阿特弥斯来说很难。当他搬进你现在的住处以后六个月，有一天你不经意地抱怨道——你还记得吗？在一次床上的不欢而散以后？‘你为什么总是那么紧张？感觉就好像我要对你干些什么一样。’事实是，这个人——现在既然他已经死了，我们不妨直接谈论他吧——在肢体接触方面总是拙笨而吃力。他无法自然而然地碰触别人，也无法自然而然地接受别人碰触自己。这是一项他始终无法学会的技能。他要么就瑟缩，要么就在你看来紧张得浑身僵硬。当他将手臂环绕着你，试图去回应你的时候，你很快就厌倦了，这是很自然的。也许他应该放弃，但他像一个不愿意接受失败的人那样一次又一次地去尝试，你还记得当我们去苏格兰旅行的时候，他咬着嘴唇爬上你的床？我今晚写得太多了，阿特弥斯并不知道我记录下了这些。如果我有勇气坦白，我会告诉你他的败绩。他的爱不是通过情欲表达的，这加速了他的死亡。”


	4. Chapter 4

第三章

纽特在窗边站了很长时间。在街对面的公园里，有一个男人在喂那些鸽子，一名女巫师脚步匆匆地走过那座喷泉。秋天让树木的颜色开始转换，但这扇窗户能够看到的景色仍然始终如一。每天早上，它都以相同的不变性迎接他。摆放在他房间里的那些花朵早已开始凋谢，钉在墙上的相框玻璃上积了厚厚的灰尘。门外有人在给打字机调试色带，他的秘书走开去泡一杯茶，当忒修斯坐在他自己的办公室里，准备开始一天的工作的时候，纽特正站在那里，把距离他最近的那棵树上的叶子再数一遍。他数到一百零三的时候，克拉丽丝敲了敲门，然后推门进来了，手上端着那杯还冒热气的茶。“斯卡曼德先生，劳森先生让我提醒你，你的九点钟会议快要开始了。”

“我知道了。”

她走过来，把茶杯放到他的桌面上，回到门边站住。“还有，斯卡曼德先生，”她走到门边，那件开衫毛衣的边缘轻轻地滑过门把手，“你的哥哥在三号线上。”

“给我五分钟的时间，然后接过来，”纽特回过头，“还有，克拉丽丝？”

她停下来。

“以后别再叫我斯卡曼德先生，”纽特凝望着远处那棵随风摇动的树，它的颜色混杂在其余的树木当中，“那会让我以为你是在叫忒修斯。这里不该有两个斯卡曼德先生。任何地方都不该有，实际上。”

她站在那里，望着他。纽特转过头她还在那里。她根本就没有明白他说的话。

“算了，忘了它，叫我纽特就好，”他抱着双臂，一只手按住自己左臂的内侧，以便不要发出不该发出的声音，“没别的了，克拉丽丝，你可以出去了。”

办公室的门干脆利落地扣上，纽特听到她的高跟鞋在门外响起，过了一会，她在椅子里坐下的声音让他浑身一震：因为那意味着电话要接过来了。纽特转身盯着椅子，过了两秒才大步走到电话那里。“你应该请我喝杯酒，”忒修斯的声音顺着线路传过来，纽特正拽开最底下的抽屉，拿出一个扁酒瓶，把里面的内容物倒进克拉丽丝端进来的那杯茶里，“因为我是第一个打来祝贺你这份新工作的人。”

“忒修斯，我又不是第一天来上班。我已经在这里一个月了。”

“我知道，”那个声音说，“抱歉，那群美国佬让我昏头了。你收到我的礼物了吗？”

纽特把手伸进靠近自己的抽屉，里面是空的。他摸到了一张垫在里面的旧报纸还是什么东西。“是的，”纽特漫不经心地说，用手摸索着报纸的边沿。“是的我收到了。它很漂亮。”

“纽特。”忒修斯说。纽特甚至能看到他脸上的表情。

“我必须挂了，劳森和他的九点钟会议，”纽特说，“晚上再聊——如果你真想知道我这一天是怎么过的。”

“一起吃午饭？”

纽特用力一扯，那张报纸掉了出来。他弯腰拾起，看着上面的标题。“纽特？”

“……当然，”纽特配合着笑笑，“为什么不？我能邀请阿特弥斯吗？”

“如果这就是你对所谓情趣的定义，”忒修斯压低声音，“我倒不介意你在别的时候喊我别的名字。”

“克拉丽丝小姐可能在偷听。”

“我求之不得，那么她就能告诉我阿特弥斯这两天在搞什么鬼了。”

“他在应付一个毫无廉耻的傲罗，”纽特抚平那张皱巴巴的纸，转过手掌，  
皱眉望着自己手心的灰尘，“说真的，我得挂了。劳森不喜欢我迟到，忒修斯。”

忒修斯凑近话筒，用他惯常结束通话的声音说我爱你的时候，纽特不记得自己是怎么回答的了。他挂断电话，把报纸拿到手上，开门去找克拉丽丝。“克拉丽丝？”打字停下了，她回头望着他，“斯卡曼德先生是不是派人送来了礼物？”

她困惑地摇摇头。“派人去找找到底怎么回事，”纽特说完，扬了扬自己手上的报纸，“还有，为什么这个会在这里？”

“噢，油漆工以为那是没有用的东西，先生，他们需要一些报纸来垫油漆桶，就顺手拿来用了。他们离开时彻底打扫过，我想他们一定是把它给忘了。你需要我处理掉它吗？”

她伸出手，纽特却把胳膊放下了。“不，不需要，”他的语气里溢出了某种东西，这让她盯住他瞧，纽特马上换上了防卫的口吻。“我自己可以处理。找人看看那份礼物到底是怎么回事，好吗？如果斯卡曼德先生再来电话，就说我在劳森的会议上。告诉他——”纽特本来想说我没有空，最后改了口，“午餐时候见。”

他没有留下来看她的反应，而是逃跑一样加快脚步回到了自己的办公室。他把门关上，将那份沾着点点油漆的报纸放到写字台上。阿特弥斯低头看那份报纸的日期。“这是你的那本书出版的时候的报纸，”他说，“真是一份完美的礼物。”

“阿特弥斯！”纽特用力做了个手势，“别再说下去，求你了。”

他的目光扫过桌面，端起杯子挡住自己的脸。“很好，继续给自己灌酒吧，你以为忒修斯没有在午餐前吞下一片阿司匹林吗？午餐时候他会发现你满身酒气，连一和零都分不清楚，你想谈的只有埃尔西的眼疾，而他却希望你感谢他给了你一份工作。你永远也无法满足他对你的期望，你以为他看不出来吗？”

纽特抓起写字台上的一个小摆设，朝墙角扔过去，玻璃四分五裂，阿特弥斯闭嘴了。房间里的安静尖锐得就像在指责他，纽特一手按住自己额头，随便抓过一张报纸，往拐角里的字谜游戏里填字母。克拉丽丝匆匆跑过来打开门，她看到了地上的碎片以后，把手上的东西往身后藏了藏。“别操心，我一会再收拾。”

“不是这件事，斯卡曼德先——纽特，”他的女秘书说，“我真的很抱歉。他们在复印室找到了这份东西，我想邮差一定是送错了，你希望我把它挂起来吗？”

她把手伸出来，纽特看到一份包装精美的包裹，外面的礼物纸已经被拆开了，这份礼物好像一直待在字纸篓里似的。忒修斯送给他的礼物是写着他名字的名牌，上面镌刻着组成他名字的字母，其中几个已经被弄脏了，看起来像是专门定做的。很昂贵。

“我非常抱歉，”见他沉默不语，她误会了他的意思，“我发现它时它在字纸篓里。我已经尽了一切可能挽救它了，不过我想，斯卡曼德先生不会怪你的。”

“把它留在那儿。”

她吃惊地望着他。“你说什么？”

“它属于废纸篓，”纽特头也不抬地说，“你在哪里找到它的，就把它放回去，这个斯卡曼德先生告诉你的。顺便告诉劳森我病了，可能赶不上参加会议，你不知道我在哪。”

克拉丽丝还有话要说，纽特起身取了帽子和大衣，越过她身边走了出去。他本来想使用移形换影的，可是当他发现过道里人们望着他的目光时改变了主意，他把一个微笑固定在脸上，迎着他们的目光一步一步走了出去，进到电梯里。

 

邦缇出来开门的时候，纽特被她脸上的表情刺了一下。他尽可能地保持着微笑，可是他觉得自己像是一个假冒成纽特·斯卡曼德的人。他只能转过头望着门廊外面的栏杆，自我解嘲地退后一步。“我把车停在别的地方了，”纽特只是在找话说，“我是说，我还记得——抱歉绉吾占了你们家的车库。”他记起来自己还戴着帽子，于是匆匆把帽子摘下来拿在手上。邦缇像是想笑，纽特的脸马上火辣辣的，他愈是想证明自己还是过去那个纽特，就愈是弄巧反拙。以前的纽特绝不会在乎帽子这种事。他会直接冲进邦缇的家门，哪怕在邦缇还没换睡衣的情况下。邦缇脸上的吃惊终于消失了，但这并没有让他自在些。“难道你不需要工作吗？”

“我直接从那里来的。”纽特说，带着几分难得的快意。

她点点头。“进来吧。”

纽特坐在邦缇家的客厅，两只手放在桌子上，好像他是一个坏消息的使者，不知道如何才能把这个消息顺畅地说出来。奇怪的是，过去他从来不觉得要和邦缇找到话题说这么难，他搜肚刮肠，想要找到一个话题。“我记得这里要大些。”

“纽特，你从未来过我家。”

“对，没错，”纽特忍不住笑了，笑过以后默然低下头，“好像是这样。”

“即便你来了，你也从来不会注意里面的陈设，”邦缇端着茶回来了，“我还记得我住在纽约公寓里的时候，你甚至连门都不敲。你会突然出现在我的暖气片旁边，问我那只马形水怪好不好。”

纽特不好意思地笑了笑，扭紧了手指。邦缇对他一笑。“那真是美好时光。”

纽特坐立不安地忍耐了一会。“抱歉，只是，邦缇，”他开口问道，“奥尔斯，她——”

她叹口气，放下自己那杯茶。“她死了，纽特。已经有两个星期了，我一直没忍心告诉你，我想也许过一阵子——”她然后又说，“我计划把她带回威尔士，你认为怎么样？我觉得也许这样对她最好。她生前就很喜欢那里，你还记得我们找到她的时候吗？她甚至不想离开那地方，虽然她那个品种在威尔士濒临灭绝，但人总是不愿意离开家的。而且，她那时候……很自由。”那个词如同一枚舌钉一样按进了纽特的嘴里。“是的，”纽特紧握住杯子，“是的，我记得。她的确是。”

邦缇慢慢拉开椅子，站起来。她把灯打开，又回来看着他。“你想看看其余的老朋友吗？”在她注意不到的时候，纽特喝了一大口茶，“它们都很想念你。”

纽特低着头，手掌放在长裤布料上，还在拙劣地解释。“我不是故意的，邦缇，我应该早点来，但所有这些发生的事情，忒修斯，他——我带来了药膏。”

“药膏对奥尔斯来说已经没有用了，她已经过了那个阶段了。没人在怪你，纽特，你不可能同时兼顾两份工作。奥尔斯离开的那天晚上，我打过电话给你，他们说你在入职的派对上。”

纽特的喉咙一阵发沉，那枚钉子现在进到了他的咽喉里。“我该早点来的。”

“唔，现在来也不晚，”邦缇声音轻柔，如同一个迟来的夜晚那样裹住他。“走吧，我带你去。不过你真的没必要在车里换衬衫，我们家的着装要求没有严格到那种地步。”

纽特笑了笑，仿佛胃里坠着一块铅。用幽默藏起关怀的劝告的人，在他认识的里面，只有邦缇。哪怕她知道纽特为什么要在按铃以前换上旧衬衫，并且闻到了纽特换过衬衫后身上残留的酒气，她也只字不提。她用魔杖打开了前往车库的出口。纽特仓促间站起身，一只手按在椅子上，望向车库对面那堵墙。那里有他留下来的一张表格，写着每一种魔法生物的喂饲和换药的时间。纽特望着那张边缘已经裂开了一个个口子的羊皮纸，忽然间失去了力气。他转过头望着邦缇。

“来吧，别这样，”邦缇接过他手上的茶杯，“对于它们来说，你仍然是那个纽特·斯卡曼德，你是陪他们玩耍的阿特弥斯。我把灯打开好吗？这里有点陡……”

一只雷鸟的幼雏在纽特走近它的时候激烈地鸣叫起来，邦缇从后面跑过来，纽特差点被它拽过房间。“抱歉，”邦缇放下盛有饲料的桶，在围裙上擦了擦手对纽特说，“它不是故意的，它从未见过你。把你的外套给我。”纽特不解地望着她，邦缇不忍心地轻叹，就像要指出一件不成体统的事情，这件事情是她认识的人做出的。“你的外套，纽特。上面染上了烟味，雷鸟对烟味是非常敏感的。不，别紧张，只要把它交给我，轻轻地递过来——好了。”幼雏飞到邦缇的肩膀上尖声抱怨，邦缇缩了一下脖子，笑起来。“好了，这是纽特，不是陌生人。”

纽特站在原地，忽然间，陷入一片茫然之中。那枚尖钉现在沉入了他的胃里。

在他告别的时候，邦缇拥抱了他，纽特浑身不舒服，但他还是接受了。他觉得自己有责任让邦缇放心。“你可以常来看看，”她说，“或者，如果哪天情况变了，只要给我一个电话，我就把它们送过去。我向你保证我会把它们照顾得很好。”而纽特知道她会说到做到，这不是他所担心的。他向她保证自己不久后就回来，尽管内心深处有一个声音告诉他，他再也不会来了。她把它们照顾得很完美，它们不再需要他，他出现在这里只会对它们造成混乱。而且问题在他自己。这个出现在邦缇家门口的男人究竟是谁？如果他身上有伤口，他可以找一个医生去缝针，可是现在他找不到自己的伤口，他只知道它在流血，将血流入他的内部，温暖的液体充满他的胃。他不敢说太多的话，它会从他嘴里涌出来。他回到车上，像一个正常人那样关上车前门，世界寂静了几分钟，随后他走出去，把那件外套扔了。

 

阿特弥斯发动车子，加速，后退，转弯驶向前方。十五分钟以后，麻木蔓延到他的心脏，因此纽特无法对这趟旅程提出抗议。他只是安静地呼吸，好像他的性命紧系于此。他吸进一口气，呼出，再吸进一口气。他低头看见阿特弥斯的手掌放在方向盘上，紧扣发白。阿特弥斯的汗水里染上了邦缇门廊前种植的玫瑰的花，那让纽特有一股打喷嚏的冲动。他的鼻孔一阵干燥发痒，他在阿特弥斯开到一辆出租车旁边的时候打出了那个喷嚏，他的眼眶涌出一阵泪水。泪水好一阵子都没有消失，反而愈来愈多了。他疲惫地把头靠回座椅上，让阿特弥斯接管一切。我没事，他在内心对自己说。一个月以前，当他接受这份工作的时候，他有一个明确的计划，那就是有朝一日他要让奥尔斯恢复健康，但现在奥尔斯已经死了，他不知道这一切还有什么意义。离开这一切，一个声音告诉他，抛下那所房子，那份工作，从这种生活里走出去，提起皮箱，去任何一个地方，再也不跟他联络，也不要让他找到你，忘了你爱他，哪怕你的心脏会永远因此缺失一块，不要回头，一切便仍然可以挽回。这个念头掠过他的脑海，他在驾驶座位里动了动，像一块刚从冰箱里拿出来的冷冻苹果派。阿特弥斯把车速加快，从雨幕里冲过去。

“你在干什么？”纽特的抗议很微弱。

纽特想起一件事：忒修斯还在等他一起共进午餐。

阿特弥斯没有回答，他只是把手紧握在方向盘上，一路往前开。在经过纽特工作的地方，他看到路牌以后没有右转，而是直接开了过去，顺着大路开下去。

当他把车开过去的时候，纽特想到的是忒修斯在地下室的个人项目。他会马上发现纽特离开了吗？还是他压根不会在乎？忒修斯在他搬进去没多久以后，把一张做零散木工活的桌子留在了地下室里，纽特在夜里能够听到他，如果他睡不着的话，走下八级台阶，就能听到忒修斯。手掌按在一块粗糙的木料上，用磨砂纸把它打磨光滑。他不敢走到里面去，那里像一个手术现场：线锯，刨子和长尺。

他会等忒修斯冲完澡回到床上，好像刚才流的汗水并不意味着什么，好像此前他们在床上受挫并没有发生，忒修斯抱住他，纽特闭上眼睛感觉到胸腔里心脏在跳动，在暴雨时节，雨水会淹进里面，把地下室里的一切都冲走，包括记忆。

 

阿特弥斯把车开出城，停在了一个纽特从未来过的地方。纽特在车里睡觉，他的眼角瞥见了一些途经的房屋，他本来可以下车问他们借部电话打回去，告诉忒修斯他在哪里，可是他不想这么做。他留在车里，把他带给邦缇的面包权做午餐，一直在湖边坐到黄昏，就像他还是个孩子的时候躲在阁楼上逗弄渡鸦那样。这天夜里他就在车里过夜，如同一个无家可归的流浪汉。玻璃窗被敲上好几下时，他一时还不知道自己身在哪里。他睁开眼，两个傲罗盯着他看。“是他吗？”其中一个问，他的手里握着一个咬了一口的三明治，他看着纽特的眼神像在看一只在他的饮料里面撒尿的猴子。

“是他。”另一个说。

纽特坐他们的车回到城里，到了家门口才知道他已经失踪了三天了，他完全没有印象，他也说不清楚自己都干了些什么。阿特弥斯不知从哪里搞到了食物和水，但从这两个男人望着他的目光看来，纽特被发现时的状态与疯子和流浪汉差不多。他们把他送到家门口，放他下来，忒修斯冲出来抱住他，纽特发现他竟然哭过。“你去哪了？”忒修斯用一种令人同情的语气说，“你在发抖。进来再说吧。”

纽特跟在他身后走进屋，在沙发上坐下，身上裹着毯子，环顾这个房间就像一个从来没到过这里的人，忒修斯走出来，手上拿着毛巾，纽特缓慢地抬头，麻木望向他，忒修斯把他的下颚抬起，擦掉他头发里的树叶和泥块。“你冻僵了。”

纽特动了动两片木然的嘴唇。“我很抱歉，忒修斯。”

忒修斯停下动作，低头看着他。“是因为奥尔斯死了，是吗？邦缇都告诉我了，”他说，轻抚着纽特的头发，“我很担心，纽特。我甚至给莉塔打了电话——我给每一个人都打了电话。这三天就像有人在缓慢地杀死我，我几乎无法出门。”

纽特这才看见他。他并没有说假话。忒修斯从未如此不修边幅过，纽特把手伸向他，抚上他的脸，好像不认识他了似的。忒修斯看到了他手上摔那个摆件留下的一道长长的割痕，按住他的右手。“这又是怎么弄的，”忒修斯说，“你坐在这里别动，我去拿药箱。也许我该打个电话给我们的医生——”纽特对他摇头。

他抓住忒修斯的衬衫，感到虚弱，过了好一会完整的话语才从他嘴里吐出。

“别去——”纽特断断续续，吃力地说，“——别去、医生。留在这里。”

忒修斯坐下来，纽特伸手不得章法地摸到他的肩膀。忒修斯重新将他拉过来，纽特靠到他怀里，小心地吸气，好像他肋骨哪里疼似的。忒修斯把他扶住，帮助他在沙发上仰躺下来，纽特枕在他的大腿上，抓住他的手。“别再对我做这种事了。”忒修斯说，他的语气从未如此卑微过，好像纽特把他逼到了绝境似的，“纽特，别再不告而别。”纽特闭上眼睛，把他的手拉过来贴在自己的脸颊上。他没有眼泪，这种戏剧性的场合也许才应该哭一场，可是他内心什么东西也没有出现。

“纽特？”

“我答应你，”纽特喃喃，“再也不会了。忒修斯，带我回家。”

“你就在家里。”

纽特睁开眼睛，望着他。他们会回到床上，忒修斯会俯下身，吻去他的眼泪。但不是那些东西让他留下来的，也不是逐渐在他身体里恢复知觉的阿特弥斯。忒修斯递给他的一样东西让他留了下来，那是一个很朴素的木匣子，忒修斯做的。“奥尔斯的骨灰，”忒修斯说，“邦缇给我的。她看到我的时候，差点掏出魔杖指向我的脸。我已经向她保证过，我会和你一起把奥尔斯送回威尔士去。”纽特怔了一阵，转过头去，他哑了声音。“忒修斯，你能和我一起躺会吗？我没办法自己起来。”纽特无声地说完最后一句话——我的全身僵了。忒修斯同意了。

纽特在忒修斯的怀里花了很长时间原谅自己的时候，阿特弥斯抱着那个盒子，坐在地毯上，无声地恸哭。他失去了奥尔斯，但纽特知道他不是因此而哭的——阿特弥斯发现他无法跑掉：他爱这个男人，这个与他大相径庭的人，他失败得彻底。


	5. Chapter 5

如果不考虑后来发生了什么，那次聚会几乎是完美的。那时候他们刚搬出忒修斯的单身公寓，那地方太小了，厨房基本上就是客厅，虽然阁楼很有情调，可是供暖暂停的时候卧室简直像个墓穴。有一年冬天，纽特把鸟蛇的蛋裹在大衣里，到公共图书馆去等待供暖恢复，当对面桌的男人听到蛋壳裂开的声音并且开始怀疑地望向他的时候，纽特敏捷地跳起来，夹着胳膊开始溜走（忒修斯假装向图书管理员问问题，以免她注意到这里：“夫人，您不会刚好知道第谷·多多纳斯的书恰好放在哪一行，对吗？”）。事实上，纽特还挺喜欢那地方的，不管是正对着人行道的，容易被麻瓜小孩扔石子打破的那扇窗户，还是他们用魔杖，碗橱和大半个食品橱搭建出来的简易厨房。楼下的贝蒂可不这么看。（“斯卡曼德先生，请停止把沙子弄到我做的汤里！““抱歉，诺维德太太，”纽特边笑边躲开忒修斯，后者环住他的腰，不依不饶地吻上来，“我只是需要——喔，糟了。为什么一切在奎妮手里看上去很容易？”他们都叫她贝蒂，尽管她有六十岁了，她是这栋公寓最早的住户，纽特每次在楼道里碰到她，她脸上都有种“斯卡曼德先生，看看你，今天也是一团糟”的表情。）究竟是什么让他们一开始决定搬出去的？纽特问自己。麻瓜们是其中一个原因，另一个最主要的原因是因为莉塔。

他们都同意搬到一个能够就近照顾莉塔的地方。新房子距离莉塔所在的圣凯瑟琳医院只有十五分钟的车程，如果她需要人陪的话，只要一个电话，他们之中的任何一个可以随时在场。那就是说，假如她需要他们的话，这是忒修斯的一块心病，因为她从未提到过。自从确诊以后，她就与他们断绝了一切的联系。

“这不是你的错，”纽特告诉忒修斯。他们给她打过电话，但她换了号码。

“你怎么知道？不，纽特，”忒修斯摇摇头，“别安慰我了。我们别谈这件事吧。”

莉塔得病的时机——就像梅林的一个恶劣的玩笑——恰好与纽特决定搬到忒修斯那里的时间点重合，也许相差不过几天。尽管忒修斯从未提起，他似乎认为他自己对此负有主要责任，他有这种想法不能怪他，纽特自己有时候也难免会这么想。尤其是在邓布利多告诉他，莉塔原本不想接受治疗，因为圣凯瑟琳医院的巫师专科——她是这么说的——基本上是骗子和自恋自大者的温床。这话让纽特当场笑了出来，然后才意识到这有多么不合时宜，因为邓布利多对此昂起了下巴。“抱歉。”纽特匆匆压低嗓门。他表现得如此反常是有原因的，他过度紧张了。

“我费劲口舌才说服她愿意去尝试，但她有一个条件，”邓布利多两手抱在胸前，靠在他自己的办公桌上，仿佛缓慢的语气有助于减缓疼痛，“就是绝不要把她现在所在的地方——包括她得病这件事——告诉你，或者忒修斯。我答应了。”

体质改变综合症是麻瓜的叫法，傲罗们管这叫 “巫师病”，在巫师们中间，这玩意的俗称是“兔子热”——因为在患病七个月以后，你甚至无法变出那种麻瓜们公认的魔法，即从一顶礼帽里揪出一只兔子。它基本上没有什么明显的症状，除了你会逐渐无法使用魔法，到最后变得和一个麻瓜一样以外。目前他们还没有找到这种病的治疗方式，麦格教授把这归咎于所有那些现代设备。“它们搞乱了一个巫师的脑子！”她不屑地说，“我所认识的最伟大的巫师从不搭地铁去上班，或者趴在电视前面看《杰基•格黎森秀》，也绝不使用电话。”从某种程度上来说，纽特认为她颇有见地，然而莉塔不该是那个不幸被选中的人，不管她会如何把这视为是对于考乌斯的补偿或者说是命运的报复。忒修斯得知这件事后沉默了。

“我们会帮助她，对吗？尽我们的一切能力？”纽特依然抱有希望。

“毫无疑问。”忒修斯不假思索地回答，这让纽特放下了心。

新房子有车库，麦格教授看到这个会摆出的表情让纽特很期待。不过纽特最先注意到的还是从卧室的窗户望去，隔着车道，能看到对面邻居的房子——那里是同样的一扇窗户，挂着与他们相差无几的窗帘，尽管，那家人的墙纸是淡紫色的。

纽特站在其中一扇窗户前——是厨房还是卧室里，他记不清了——伸出手去，碰触到了倒映在玻璃里的阿特弥斯的影像。阿特弥斯没有微笑，他的脸上有一种谜语一般的表情。纽特在他眼中看到了自己，纽特有着同样的表情吗？他不知道。

如果不考虑后来发生了什么，那次聚会几乎是完美的。蒂娜来了，在场的还有科瓦尔斯基夫妇，邦缇和她的未婚夫，忒修斯的几个在魔法部任职的同事，他们的名字仿佛迷宫：罗伊•罗杰斯、吉恩•奥特利和约翰•托利佛。纽特听到邓布利多在门口按铃，在此之前他还以为他不会来了。然而邓布利多依然应约出现在门口，只不过比往日要晚了一些。他是坐麦格教授的车来的——纽特一时间不知道是什么让他更震惊，是邓布利多居然出现在门口，还是麦格教授居然有一辆车这件事。“别担心，斯卡曼德先生！”她依然坐在车里，但她的声音响起在纽特耳边，把他吓了一跳，“我不会进去的！我会坐在这里把我的好运烟抽完，然后到酒铺里去给自己买一瓶威士忌！”引擎气冲冲地冲出街道，声响直到离开街区都能听见。邓布利多朝纽特眨眨眼，如同这是什么他们商量好的恶作剧——其中的幽默忒修斯未必欣赏。纽特挂好他的大衣，跟随往日师长走进起居室，忒修斯坐在那群傲罗和桌子对面的麻瓜们中间，仿佛一场看不见的体育竞赛的裁判。

纽特走进来的时候，蒂娜朝他投来一个眼神。她正坐在桌子的左侧，忒修斯的对面。“上帝，你总算来了，”她开玩笑说，把头一扬，“阻止他们打起来，好吗？斯卡曼德先生？”邓布利多走到麻瓜那边坐下，特拉维斯盯着他看。

忒修斯的目光让纽特迟钝地意识到，这里面好像有选择站在哪一边的问题。他也许不该在邓布利多身边坐下的，不过那是唯一一个还空着的位置了。“为什么你要坐麦格教授的车来？”趁其他人聊起来的时候，纽特低声问邓布利多。奎妮正技惊四座，因为她猜出了每一个傲罗脑子里在想什么。雅各布坐立不安，对此感到很不舒服。蒂娜用力咳嗽了几声。

“我不能开车，纽特。他们认为我会把格林德沃藏在车后座，帮助他潜逃出国。”

“这真是太荒唐了。“纽特说。

“是吗？”特拉维斯说，他不知怎的听到了他们的谈话。“斯卡曼德先生，这真的很荒唐吗？猜猜谁现在站在门口。”纽特望向邓布利多，邓布利多摇了摇头。

门铃像是要响应特拉维斯的话一样响了起来。忒修斯皱起眉头。没人站起身，纽特屏息忍耐了片刻，决定站起来，却发现自己动不了——阿不思·邓布利多的魔法把他黏在了椅子上，忒修斯察觉到了。他望向纽特，好像在说好极了，还有什么是新鲜的？又按了两次铃后，门廊外的人自己进来了，他们都听到了脚步声。那群傲罗很紧张，就连雅各布都感觉到了某种不对。蒂娜看到走进来的人以后倒吸了一口气，她把餐巾丢开站了起来，然而却像在顾虑纽特的感受一样没有离开这张桌子。特拉维斯说声“好极了”，朝后一下靠到椅背上。他们扭头望向来人。

盖勒特·格林德沃站在他们的起居室里。“别这么拘束，”他说，“我不过是来祝贺你们的，和其余人一样。不管案子最后会怎么判，现在我还没在监狱里，我想我有这个自由吧——特拉维斯，你说呢？斯卡曼德先生，让我留下来至少有一个好处，至少我不会像这群伪君子一样，假装不知道自己在这里是为了什么。”

“你这是什么意思？”忒修斯仰头望着对方。

格林德沃只是笑笑，他走到邓布利多的座位旁，端起了他的酒杯，拿在手上端详。纽特身上的魔法解除了，但他坐在椅子上没动。邓布利多神色复杂地望着那个闯进这间屋子里来的巫师。“我的意思是，”格林德沃举杯一笑，“祝你们新婚快乐。”

“他们是兄弟，盖勒特。”邓布利多用忍耐的语气说道。

“我很清楚，“格林德沃悠然说道，“只不过他们也在艹，像你我一样。”

雅各布咯咯笑出声，奎妮拍了他一下。“抱歉，”雅各布说，打了个酒嗝，他有点醉了。他望向桌子两侧的人，“等等，我以为所有人都知道——我是说——”蒂娜把他手中的杯子夺了下来，特拉维斯摇摇头，他仔细观察邓布利多，然后刻意扫了一眼纽特。“我真是不敢相信，”他大声说，然后愤然起身走了出去，格林德沃笑嘻嘻地在他的位置上坐了下来。纽特有某种预感忒修斯会对此做些什么而他是对的。忒修斯的手从桌子下面抬起来，举着魔杖。“失陪。”邓布利多突然说，并且在忒修斯有机会抬起魔杖前抓住了格林德沃，桌上的杯碟骤然间一阵晃动，两个巫师消失了。蒂娜喝下一大口雅各布杯中的酒，狠狠把杯子搁到桌面上，并不在乎仪态地抹了一把嘴。几个傲罗面面相觑。“唔，技术上来说，他说的没错，”邦缇的未婚夫说，他是个热衷于时事的年轻人，“他现在确实在保释期间，而且你们也无法找到证据。”

“是的，詹姆斯，”纽特快速打断他，无奈一笑，“是的，谢谢。我们很清楚了。”

一阵冷场。“好吧，我忍不住了，”年纪最大的那个傲罗说，“这场聚会真是荒谬。”

忒修斯把餐巾一扔，视线落在纽特的脸上。

“我知道，荒谬透顶，不是吗？”另一个急于奉承的年轻人——纽特不记得他的名字了，罗伊还是道伊——补上一句，“莉塔·莱斯特兰奇现在还在医院里。”

雅各布闭紧了眼睛，仿佛正在目睹一场近在眼前的雪崩。纽特沉默下来，忒修斯紧皱着眉头。就像为了拯救这一切似的，奎妮匆忙站了起来。“谁还要点酒？”

所有人都离开了，还没来得及清洗的碗盘堆在水槽里，访客们带来的酒和空杯子一起摆满了餐桌。蒂娜是最后一个离开的，一开始她声称这是关于纽特的魔杖许可证，但当纽特送她出门的时候，看到她在前门廊下垮着肩膀抖出香烟的样子，他忽然明白过来。她的安静实际上比任何话语都更容易看透。她站得笔直，就像有人要求她在这里作证似的。她伫立在前门廊暗淡的光线下，与纽特一同凝视着忒修斯。后者正在桌旁与那些喝得醉醺醺的傲罗们拥抱道别。蒂娜看了一会，扭头望向纽特。“请不要。”纽特突然要求，但没有具体说明为什么。他的声音只有他们两人能听见，以及廊下那些飞向灯泡的飞虫。她转过身，拍拍他的肩膀，走下台阶。纽特目送她走到车道的尽头，手中的烟蒂忽明忽灭。室内传来高声谈笑，纽特看到蒂娜掐灭了香烟。她摆摆手，就像知道纽特在看。

纽特等到所有人走了以后才进屋。当他拿着一叠邮件和账单警惕地把门打开一半的时候，出乎他的预料，忒修斯正坐在灯下等着他。纽特特地去了邮箱一趟，就为了找个借口晚点进到屋子里来。不过从忒修斯此时的表情来看，他似乎都清楚。

纽特想找点什么话来说。“邦缇的未婚夫看起来不错。”他于是说。

“拜托，”忒修斯发出不屑的轻笑声，这让纽特以为他压根没受到酒精的影响，“你烦透他了，纽特。至少现在这间屋子里只有我们两个人，你可以承认这一点。”

纽特停下来望着他，直到他脸上那种玩世不恭的笑容消失，换上了某种带着愠怒的困惑。烟灰缸里高高堆起的烟蒂引起了纽特的注意，但如果当面质问这个问题，忒修斯只会告诉他这是某个傲罗留下的，某个叫罗伊还是道伊的家伙。忒修斯身后的窗户打开了，也许这也是道伊干的吧。纽特从胳膊下面夹着的那堆账单和信件中翻出那张卡片，他刚把它抽出，它便急不可待地脱离了他的掌控，飘到了忒修斯的跟前。忒修斯看看它，再看看纽特，他在要求一个解释。

“邓布利多说，如果莉塔的事需要帮助——”

“我的天，纽特。”

“——他知道一个地方。只是以防万一。”

“她不会完全失去魔法的，好吗？我们不需要他的帮助。”

它回来了，缩回到纽特的口袋里。“我们？”纽特说，“忒修斯，什么时候你才会开始接受她可能会——不让我说完——她很有可能会完全失去魔法这个事实？”

忒修斯猛地站了起来。纽特等着他开口，但他只是用一种疲惫而悲伤的神色望着纽特，就像纽特说出那种话只是为了伤害他似的。纽特做了他在这种情况下完全不该做的事，和前两次一样，和所有类似的情况下一样：他道歉了。“我很抱歉。”

“我告诉了你不要再邀请邓布利多，纽特，这是敏感时期。为什么你非要在特拉维斯在场的时候邀请他来这里？这很不合时宜。更何况，他在操控你的生活。”

纽特把一只手紧紧地绞在魔杖上，以使自己的声音不至于变得尖锐和突兀。“你想要讨论不合时宜？”这更像是阿特弥斯在说话，“他们依然把我叫做你的弟弟。”

“他们没有恶意。你知道他们是什么样子的——这需要时间。”

“不我不知道，”纽特骤然间打断他，“我不知道他们是什么样子的，忒修斯。”

他想坐下来，然而与自己的意愿相反，他直接走过去了。他走到忒修斯身后，弯下腰，把头靠在这个男人的肩窝上，胳膊伸进对方口袋。当他站起来时，他的手里捏着从忒修斯的口袋里掏出的那盒烟。已经空了一半，这个星期已经是第二盒了。至少这一次忒修斯没有拿某个傲罗留下的这套谎话来敷衍他。他只是歪头瞧着纽特，好像被他的胳膊蹭得有些痒。纽特拽出根烟叼在嘴里，拉过椅子坐下，他把手伸进忒修斯的长裤口袋去拿打火机，被忒修斯按住了。“够了，”忒修斯说，“你什么时候开始抽烟了？”纽特咬着烟，含糊不清地对他笑笑。也许醉了的人是他自己，他感觉头脑不太清晰。“忒修斯，你总在这种聚会过后抽上一根烟，而且你会在我回到房子里以前掐灭它。我们的邮箱距离房子不够远，是不是？”

忒修斯感到厌烦似的抬了抬胳膊，但没有开口反驳。纽特把手伸进他的口袋，他却用另一只手把打火机递了过来。纽特不由得抬起眼睛望向他，忒修斯再次把打火机递了递，几乎凑到他的跟前。纽特埋头凑过去，忒修斯却把打火机扣上，掐住他的肩把他朝后推了一下。

纽特晃了晃，抓住椅子，听到自己狼狈的呼吸。忒修斯收住笑容，当纽特的视线落在他脸上的时候。他起身走到纽特跟前，动手解起纽特的纽扣，纽特仰起头，为自己看到的感到吃惊。“我的天啊，”纽特望着他的脸喃喃，“你喝醉了。“

忒修斯的脸朝他靠近，放大，变成了棱角模糊的——

“斯卡曼德先生！”

纽特抬起头，碎片拼凑出另一幅景象——一个即将离开他们家的傲罗把胳膊搭在道伊的肩膀上，摇晃着步子走向一辆雪佛兰新星，保险杠上贴着他所属的魁地奇俱乐部的贴纸。他朝纽特大幅度摆动着胳膊，好像只有这样才能让纽特看到他。“祝你们有一个鱼——愉快的晚上！”酒精让克罗恩大着舌头，用口型模拟着另一个猥亵的词，以便说明他实际上指的是什么。纽特望着道伊把他送上汽车，然后穿着三件西装的道伊跑上楼梯，在前门廊和他说抱歉。

“我很抱歉，他喝醉了，“克罗恩从打开的车窗里探出头，喊道你不知道什么是艹？道伊？还没结婚的傲罗脸红了，”他不是——那个意思——我想。忒修斯怎么样？”

纽特沉默着，望着他。“那么我们就不打扰你了，晚安！”他困窘地握了握纽特的手，跑开了，纽特看着他把汽车发动开走，这才转身进到还亮着灯的房子里去。

纽特把门在身后关上，走进餐厅，忒修斯没有站起来。“今天晚上一切都很完美。”他说，“对吗？”他边阅读某个傲罗送来的文件，边掸掉烟灰。纽特踉跄几步，赶到桌子边上，拉开椅子坐下来，忒修斯挪开文件看着他。他用两只手掌按住双颊，让滚烫的皮肤冰一冰，他的动作像小孩子，而他自己也知道。“是的，”纽特说，“很完枚。”他想纠正自己的发音，于是他又说了一遍：“完枚。”忒修斯彻底把那张羊皮纸放下了，他仔细看了看纽特。

“那么，”纽特含糊不清地说，酒精让他嘴里的字眼都滚在了一起，“来一发吗？”

忒修斯没有动，只是咬了咬牙。“什么？”

“你知道这种夜晚是什么样的，”纽特笑起来。轻轻的咯咯笑，听起来很傻，紧接着一个酒嗝打断了他，“你和我都会尽量把自己灌醉到麻木，然后我们一送走客人就会艹在一起——不管在什么地方。这样我们就不用谈话了。”

 

他看了一阵子忒修斯，那个男人却没有打算开口。纽特撑着桌子站起来。他找到椅子把它往后推，它刺耳地响了起来，在地板上歪歪斜斜。纽特关掉灯，辨认黑暗中的方向，一个身影在他走向楼梯时把他拽了回来，纽特的手掐在对方的脉搏上，那人的手伸进他的衬衫里。这个人一半让他感到很熟悉，一半让他感到完全陌生，也许是因为一切都发生在黑暗中，而且伴随着踢打的缘故。他自己也让他感到陌生，还有阿特弥斯在他耳边的喘息。后来，忒修斯抱着他，与他并排躺在地板上。

也许他会说些什么，纽特想。也许他会说这一切是完全不正常的。我们早就搞砸了，只是害怕去承认，也许这才是他想要说的。但在长久的沉默后，忒修斯抚摸着他的头发。“一切会好起来的，”他的声音在黑暗中模糊不清，“我是说我们。”

“我知道，”倦意抹去了纽特的声音里属于他自己的那部分，“我相信你。”

纽特第二天醒过来，从床上坐起身，盯着地毯上一只属于他自己的皮鞋。宿醉让他的头脑一时间一片空白。他茫然凝视着地毯的花纹，许久，他推开门走出去，忒修斯赤着上身在清理他们的游泳池，就好像这是什么大清早非干不可的事。他从水底冒出来，手肘搁在泳池边。“早上好，”他笑得灿烂，肩上带着纽特留下的牙痕。这是周日早上一幅美好的景象，但它很难让纽特专心，阿特弥斯的脸正在模仿一个溺水者，在蓝色的水池里漂浮。


	6. Chapter 6

第二部

 

第一章

1971年9月的某一天，纽特·斯卡曼德把电台调到马里兰州中部的巫师频道，凝视着镜子里的那张脸。他所在的州份只有两个巫师电台，而他正在聆听的正是其中之一。如果有人发现了他正在寻找的那只雏鸟，这件事一定会成为WTNP频道的头号新闻，而那将会比爵士乐，“每日麻瓜播报”和通常在这个时候响起的魔杖租赁广告（“拥有属于你的魔杖！只要九美元九十九美分！”）都有用得多。卫生间里的光线太暗，他索性用荧光闪烁朝镜子里送进一团火球。苍白的火团照亮了一张还残留着复方汤剂，但现在已经被剃须泡沫覆盖的面孔。这张面孔的主人拿拇指的边缘试了试剃刀的锋利程度，然后缓慢地沿着下颚轮廓朝耳边刮去。从被刮掉的泡沫下面露出的青灰色皮肤，仿佛属于一个并非叫做斯卡曼德的陌生人。他把脸抬高一些，准备再刮第二下。一阵不安的静默从收音喇叭里传出来，紧接着又恢复了正常。突然之间，他的脸颊一阵刺痛，致使他不得不以一个别扭的姿势按住伤口扭过头。但他只是大踏步走过房间，完全忘了脸上被剃刀划破的口子在流血。他走到收音机旁，找到那个调节音量的旋钮，用手将它拧向自己。

收音机里那个礼貌的男中音被放大，连它身后的嘈杂的背景音都变得清晰起来。透过静电的干扰，这个声音不紧不慢地充满了这个不大的房间。随后插播进来一条当地魔法学校的夏令营广告，里面有一个听起来和麦格教授有几分相像的女巫师，用充满中西部特色的嗓音宣传“露营，游览俄亥俄州的特色景点和这个季节不可错过的钓鳟鱼”。当她的声音被一段穿插进来的音乐掩盖的时候，他把它关掉了，从电台里飘扬出的几个音符还在房间的床铺上空飘荡。他任由它们在自己的身后重组出那段四分之三拍子的乐谱，试图引诱他回到电台节目上来，它们的努力注定要失败，因为他不仅从收音机旁离开了，甚至离开了这个房间。纽特走进卧室，在床边蹲下身，拽出一直放在床底的一个皮箱，拍了拍上面的灰尘。

接下来的事情是收拾几件随身的衣物，这并没有花掉多少时间。当他挎着自己的外套，提着皮箱站在公寓门口时，看上去简直像是一个七个月以前就已经计划好了要去旅行的人。他折过餐桌，想在卧室门口停下，最终却改变主意去了厨房。冰箱旁边的记事板上有一本黄页电话簿，边角都翻烂了，现在用线绳挂在一枚钉子上，仿佛随时都有可能掉下来。纽特停下来时，好几个封面上的巫师认出了他并向他打招呼。他把厚厚的电话簿垫在膝盖上，拿一个指头吃力地翻找。这是1965年的版本了，是由已经被取缔的巫师事务局印发的。他找到了自己需要的那个号码，用魔杖把它拈出来，它跟着他离开厨房，离开他用来压住电话簿的花生酱瓶子，来到了蒙尘的电话机旁边，盘绕在他的手腕上。在他等待电话接通的时候，一滴血滴在了拨号键盘上，他下意识地用手接住，电话的那头响起了声音。

“格罗斯菲尔德。”

这个没头没脑的姓氏让他一时间忘了他要说的话。“请问，”纽特说。“这里是斯卡曼德家的寓所吗？忒修斯·斯卡曼德？请让我和他说话。”

“谁？”

“忒修斯·斯卡曼德，”纽特耐心地说。“我是他的弟弟，我叫纽特。我离开以前他住在这所房子里，但我已经很久没有和他联系过了。你能让他听电话吗？”

“这里现在没有巫师，恐怕整个伦敦都没有。我们是从纽卡斯特来的，那里的疫情更厉害，但我们也没有打算在这里多待，我们要到南边去，也许到澳大利亚去——你说斯卡曼德？抱歉，巫师从八月起就被疏散出了这个地区，我帮不了你。”

纽特陷入了沉默，对方说：“你在哪？你从哪打来的？”纽特说了一个地名，那串绕在他手腕上的电话号码爬下他的大腿，顺着走廊回到了通讯簿那里。“巴尔的摩？”那个还在他耳朵里的声音又说。“那地方怎么样？你认为那里安全吗？”

纽特没有回答，他只能给出对方很可能已经听腻了的回答，在电视机和收音机里不断循环播放的那些词句，讽刺的是，即使厌倦了同样的词句，纽特也拿不出任何新鲜的，能让电话那头的那个男人感到安心的保证。诚然，UMCP[i]的研究表明，在一两年之间情况会好起来，也许需要十年，他们才能根除眼下的麻烦，但那并不是真正的解决办法，就连那个总是在电台里发表讲话的流行病学专家，那个杰克·劳森博士，他对于人们的恐惧也没有更好的解决办法。在航空热年代，人们对宇航员的兴趣比对巫师们要大得多，如果麻瓜们知道他们已经可以把人送上月球，巫师们却无法解决一个小小的病毒，他们会怎么想？一阵风拂起窗帘，四周很安静，为了避免沉默的时长过于残忍，纽特·斯卡曼德把话筒放回到原处。

现在，他已经很少想到坐在车里盯着忒修斯住处的那个瞬间。这么些年过去了，一定有什么在他的体内发生了变化。他有时候会听见自己内心的某种寂静，但不像过去那样经常。有时候他会忘记忒修斯存在过，因为毕竟他没有写过信给忒修斯，也没有打过一个电话，没有猫头鹰送去的会落在壁炉里的信件。这一年似乎有些什么不同寻常，这一天，在麻瓜们的报纸上写着，将会有五十年以来最值得观看的一场日食，而在巫师们的报纸上，刊登着第一个因兔子热而死去的巫师的脸。纽特提起自己的随身行李，从电话旁边走开的时候，他突然意识到，再也不会有这样的一天了，他租了一辆车，把汽油加满，在加油站商店里买到了地图。

那个名叫格罗斯菲尔德的男人没有说错，巫师们的确恐慌性逃离了这个地区。纽特把车开到路口处，下了车，打开车尾箱取出了自己的皮箱，把魔杖抽出来拿在手里，然后开始步行。其实魔杖都是多余的，很大一部分的房屋明显无人居住。他路过湖边，不知是谁在那片地区竖起了一副牌子，上面写着“疫区，当心！”，他停下来，凝望着大写字母构成的单词，荧光色的喷剂把涂鸦喷洒在半空中，盖住了原本的减速标识。在“当心”的最后一个字母上，有一块黏上去的口香糖。

纽特在湖边伫立了一段时间，直到他感觉到冷了。一个驾驶着汽艇从北面过来的男人发现了他。纽特过去从未见过这个人，他的脖子上像别人挂着求生口哨一样挂着一根魔杖，戳开了领口。“你在这里干什么？疫苗早在三天前就停止派发了。”

“我是来找人的，”纽特开口，牙齿因为寒意而轻微打颤。“我过去住在这附近。有个我认识的巫师也许会到这里来。我到他的住处去找过了，他不在那里。”

“这里没有巫师，他们早就到别的地方去了。你可以到洛昂去试试看。”

“那是什么？”

“一座新建的，安置怀疑感染者的建筑，”那个男人解释道。“在吉尔福特街。你真的对这附近发生了什么一无所知？你离开伦敦多久了？”

他认为这个问题无需回答。“我刚回到这里。我不知道情况糟到了这种地步。”

“你说兔子热？一直很糟，不过五十年代的时候还没人把这个当回事，那时候我们吓唬孩子是这样说的，如果你不乖，你会得兔子热！反正我和我的小马修是这样说的，谁能想到还有这么一天呢？我听说这病现在有了新的名字，而且吸烟不再被列为诱因之一了。那个发现它的美国佬，他叫什么来着？”

“杰克·劳森，”纽特回答。“他不是发现了它，他只是第一个确认它的变异——和传染性——的巫师，那是在莉塔还活着的时候的事，或是第二年的秋天，我记不太清了。”那人困惑地望着他，纽特补充道：“她是我的哥哥的未婚妻，最早一批得兔子热——我的意思是体质渐进性综合症——的那批巫师之一。”

“你没回来参加她的葬礼，我猜？”纽特回避地笑笑。“我懂，害怕是很正常的。”

但那并不是因为害怕。“你要找的人叫什么名字？”

“忒修斯，”纽特迟疑了一阵，读出这个名字带来席卷而上的陌生感。“他叫忒修斯，是个傲罗。我不确定他现在在什么地方，因为我们很久没有联络过了。”

“唔，如果吉尔福特街找不到他，你可以到剩余的几个安置点试试看，我只是被临时安插到这里来安维持秩序的，自从巫师搬走以后，有些孩子把这里当成了据点，我的任务是把这些小混蛋找到，送回到他们的父母那里去。要喝杯茶吗？”

纽特谢绝了。他到现在还没有胆量回到他和忒修斯曾经住过的那间简陋的公寓里去，他差点以为这个谎言会被拆穿，但这件事情并没有发生。纽特与这个巫师告别，离开湖畔，走回到自己的车子那里。他绕过车头时回头看了一眼，那个男人还在盯着他看，他让自己流露出能让对方放心的微笑，同时把手伸向车门。

阿特弥斯说：“你知道他在哪。”纽特假装没听到那句话，但他的手从门上松开。

移形换影把他送到了他还清晰地记得的门牌号码前。他留着钥匙，但新的租客也许把锁换过了。钥匙打开生锈的门锁时，他简直不敢相信自己的运气。门廊上堆着好几日的报纸。他跨过那叠已经潮湿发皱的纸张，往里走，这地方的格局随着眼前所见的一切回到了他的记忆里：忒修斯会住在这里吗，一个身份和地点都与现在的他不相称的地方？哪怕纽特再怎么不通消息，也听说他晋升了，比以往更受器重。纽特很可能扑了个空，这里已经很久没有人居住过了。

他把所有的房间匆匆看了一遍，退了出来。在绝望的驱使下，他有种冲动想找把椅子坐下来，但他还是离开了这间公寓，把门锁上，因为忒修斯说不定还会回来。

吉尔福特街要混乱得多，从别的地方来的巫师在大街上询问黑市商品的价格，把大街挤得水泄不通。汽车无法通过，患了病的巫师就躺在路边等待着被搬上楼，家养小精灵从不知名的窗户里探出头来，用他们的魔法把个别巫师从被车撞或者是被挤到马路上的危险中解救出来。脚步匆匆的傲罗们从大楼里离开，急于去通报最新的消息，但一推开大门就被记者堵在门前，有的索性偷偷溜进酒吧。纽特找到了那个地址，它位于一栋老建筑的二楼，负责接待的那个巫师瞪着他，好像他身为一个巫师到这种地方来乱闯简直是疯了。“如果你没有得过兔子热，就不该到这里来，知道黑死病吗？这里的情况比那时候还要糟，你会害死你自己的。”

“我只想知道这里有没有一个姓斯卡曼德的人来过，”纽特不断地被挤向前，因此他只能快速地说完自己要说的话，没有时间详细解释了。“他很可能来过这里。”

这个姑娘拿起电话，拨了一个号码。她回答的时候，一个小个子男人越过纽特的脸，把拿着接种疫苗许可证戳到了她的脸上。“现在不行，先生，”她说。“而且我们没有疫苗了。是的，他说斯卡曼德——”她拿一个手指按住电话，抬起头来对纽特说。“——没有这么个名字，先生，请让开让那位女士过来。先不要哭，女士，告诉我——他是在什么时候倒下的，您的医生又是怎么说的？”

纽特费尽力气挤出人群，走下拥挤的楼梯。他来到大街上，却依然没能摆脱那种透不过气的感觉。他可以回去再问一遍，但他怀疑那会有什么不同。他扳开人群的肩膀，想要挤到酒吧去，在那里，也许会有人知道什么消息，他已经穿过马路，但被一辆按响喇叭的汽车挡了回去，不得不掉头顺着街道往回走。汗水流下他的脸，他放慢脚步，尽可能地不撞上停在路边的重症患者和那些喃喃地弯腰去够他们额头的医生。这个地方就像一场噩梦，说它是世界末日也不为过。纽特总算来到了街道的另一边，这里有不少人排队领免费的物质，其中许多人拿着行李，还拖着自己的孩子。纽特没有办法绕过这条长长的，面色疲惫的队伍。他们谁也没有看他一眼。他们是从别的地方来的，为了躲避疫情，为了不让他们的孩子感染。一个小女孩的哭声像钉子一样敲进他的头，头顶的日光令人晕眩，在他的胃部有一股不舒服的感觉在不断地往上涌，他攥紧掌心的冷汗，想找到一条路过去。

有人在叫他的名字。

隔着横亘在他们中间的人群，仿佛一个奇迹，他看到了忒修斯·斯卡曼德的脸。

纽特一动不能动地站在原地，忘了呼吸，只是盯着那张脸。他有些晕眩，赶紧拿手掌按住额头。在他终于恢复了一些镇定并且把皮箱放下以后，那个男人已经穿过了人群。他们中间隔着不到五步的距离，这时纽特终于看清他了。有生以来第一次，他没系领带，他身上的衬衫像是来自于别人的衣橱，像旧货商店里的款式，而且他看上去很久没有刮胡子了。然后纽特看到了那双眼睛，那双正盯着他看的眼睛。一种冲动蔓延上他的全身，催促他从这里离开，但他绝望地发现自己动不了。他在那双眼睛的注视下抬腿往前走了一步，然后是第二步，当他们之间的距离拉近以后，忒修斯抬起手碰到了他的脸，纽特避开那只发抖的手，没有说一句话，只是缓慢而深沉地呼吸，努力用眼睛汲取这个往昔所熟识的人身上的每一个细节。忒修斯顽强地沉默了一阵，离开了他，接下来纽特所知道的事情是，忒修斯横穿过大半个街道，试图取回他的皮箱。

纽特在原地等着他，有一阵子认为他也许不会回来了。当忒修斯提着他的行李回来时，他被蹒跚前行的人群挡住了。纽特隔着人群看着他的脸，看着他不知所措的姿态和有生以来头一次显得笨拙的举止，在那一刻，那种早已被遗忘的，他以为再也不会出现的痛苦突然间回来了，并且几乎使他无法呼吸：那种无能为力的感觉回来了。

 

 

[i] 马里兰大学帕克分校：University of Maryland, College Park


	7. Chapter 7

纽特坐在车上，把安全带拽过左肩，尽可能地不过于明显地向车窗转过头去。忒修斯只是沉默地把车开向前，同样被拽扯得变了形的安全带平扯过他的胸前，并且使得他那件本来就褪了色的衬衫看上去更旧了。那种往昔重现的感觉褪去了，眼下这个坐在二手福特驾驶室里的人重新变得陌生。纽特过去认识的那个忒修斯绝不会驾驶这样的一辆车在城里转悠，也不会把一盒开了封的香烟随随便便地塞在胸前口袋里。他身上的一切都有种挑衅的味道，仿佛要刻意冒犯什么人。纽特不是拿眼睛去看他的脸，他不需要那么做，他能够感觉到忒修斯的存在和他身上所有的那些难以忽略的细节，它们如此熟悉，恰恰是因为它们都是陌生的，全然地难以理解并且陌生。忒修斯身上的气息，夹杂着日光，灰尘和血，渗进了他的意识里，让他的喉咙发烫，就像某种东西在提醒着他还活着，并将继续活下去。

他们经历了很长的时间才离开这条蔓延恐慌的大街，在等待中，纽特时刻都陷入忒修斯也许会问起他这些年在干些什么的恐慌当中，但忒修斯没有试图与他闲话家常，一次也没有，即使是在他们艰难地绕过酒吧门口的人群时。纽特想起了他放在车尾箱里的皮箱，当忒修斯打开车尾箱，为纽特的随身行李腾出位置时，他低头望着纽特的皮箱。他一定注意到了它还是原来那一个，甚至连上面的挂锁也是原有的配置，但他什么也没有说。在他低头望向那个箱子的那一瞬间，纽特突然意识到了自己身上所有的那些变化，在那短暂的一刹那，他陷入拘束不安之中，并且在一种自我意识的袭击之下，觉察到了自己身上所有那些不再相同的细节。也许在忒修斯的眼里，他也是一个同样怪异的陌生人，纽特不由得想道。

他们在驶往什么地方，纽特并没有问，自从他们相遇以后，他基本上把自己交到了忒修斯的手里。忒修斯似乎知道他在干什么，他有一种笃定的决心，一种冷漠的，过于平静的决心，这种决心表现在他的脸上，也表现在他在加速或是变道时，偶尔朝纽特投来的一瞥中。另一方面，关于他们到底要到什么地方去，或是他们的结局将会如何，纽特并不在乎。无论如何，情况不会比现在更糟了，他是这样想的。街道两旁的灯光亮起，忒修斯放在方向盘上的那只手上的戒指引起了纽特的注意，他只不过看了一眼，但忒修斯不知为何注意到了，他把戴在无名指上的戒指摘了下来，放在仪表盘上，戒指内圈有一对缩写，纽特什么也没有说。

“我送你出城。”忒修斯说。

纽特脸上那个被剃刀刮破的伤口已经被魔法修复了，但在忒修斯的目光下，他有种那个伤口依然残留在他脸上的错觉，忒修斯说话时的语气，似乎那个出过血的伤口对他来说一览无遗。“我和你在一起。”纽特说，他不能把话说得更简短了。

忒修斯并未花时间考虑，仿佛早就知道他会如此回答。“好吧，”他说，“但只是暂时的，一旦我出现了被感染的迹象，你必须离开，这件事没有商量的余地。”

纽特转过头望向他。忒修斯说这话时没有好坏喜恶，只是在陈述一个事实。纽特本来以为，离开了吉尔福特大街会让他感觉好些，但当他们的车驶过别的街道，来到巫师已经撤走的街区，那种空旷的感觉愈发沉重。哪怕隔着车窗，纽特都能够嗅到在空气中蔓延的死寂，一切都整整齐齐的，反而让他的胸口透不过气。在商店的橱窗里，摆放着被人忘却的魔法，那些等待被人看上的服装在没有主人的情况下扮演出被人穿上的样子，而珍珠项链悬挂在看不见的脖子上。隔着玻璃，在灯光的照射下，那些被陈列、被待价而沽的货品如今展示的是孤独，就像有一场没有尸体的葬礼在看不到的地方举行，而他们都是受邀请出席的人。纽特把身体朝后靠，把手伸进忒修斯的上衣口袋，忒修斯连假装惊讶的机会都没给自己。把烟夹在指间以后，纽特打开贮物箱，他有种预感忒修斯会把打火机放在这里，而他确实猜对了。在他把烟点起来以后，他才感觉稍微镇定下来了。他摇下车窗。

“而如果我一旦被感染了的话，”他告诉忒修斯。“我需要你马上把我扔下。”

“成交。”忒修斯说道。一阵新鲜的痛苦袭击了他，他突然意识到，在这个世界上，也许只有他眼前的这个人，能够毫不犹豫地回答这个问题，并且在这么做的同时不至于显得忸怩或者造作。他们彼此了解，到了过分的地步，那就是他们落到如此境地的原因。纽特把烟吸进肺里，堵住涌上眼眶的某种更刺眼的苦涩。

他们是在坐下来吃饭的时候才真正开始交谈的，餐馆在被划定出来的疫区范围外，但是就餐仍然是在一种医院隔离区的氛围中进行的，里面的人谁都没有高声说话，笑容匆匆地摆在脸上，但总是转瞬即逝。也许在这些人的眼里，他和忒修斯看上去也没有太多的不同，他们也像这些巫师一样随身携带着某种看不见的东西，正是这种东西让这地方散发着一股被消毒液煮过的气味，与病房的味道并无二致。纽特在坐下来时感到一阵燠热，只能把外套脱了放在膝头，忒修斯要了一杯酒。

“我听说你和莉塔差点就结婚了。”纽特说。

“算是吧。”

纽特对自己感到失望。因为他无法容忍接下来那个问题，但又控制不住自己非得把它说出来不可。“那不是因为同情，对吗？因为她快要死了？”

忒修斯看了看他。“你真的要问我这个问题吗？”他说得对，纽特早就知道答案。

他不再试图说点什么，一切都太难了。怪异的是，如果是一个陌生人坐在他的对面，那么这一切会简单得多。纽特坐在灯光过暗的餐厅里，告诉自己不要过快地呼吸。在上忒修斯的车以前，他花了很长一段时间，告诉自己忒修斯抓住他的手腕，反复检查他的身上是否有兔子热的症状的那一幕没有发生过——一开始，他想假装忘掉的是那个动作里的不正常，现在他想忘掉的是那个简单、急切得甚至有些粗鲁的动作里蕴含的情感。它强烈到了难以忽视的地步。“那么，”忒修斯和他一样试图找到一个合适的话题，有那么片刻，他的努力明显到让人感到同情。“阿特弥斯怎么样？蒂娜不肯透露任何消息。她是个忠诚的朋友，对你来说。”

纽特徒劳地张了张嘴。搁在他腿上的外套没来由地变得沉重。“他很好。”这句话他说得很生硬，就好像是隔着电话，有人问起一个他认识的人。“他确实不错。”

那句“你怎么样”到了他唇边，但他没有办法把它说出来。而且这是个愚蠢的问题，忒修斯究竟过得如何，纽特在看他第一眼的时候就已经知道了，像一副摊开的纸牌那样一清二楚，剩下的只是无用的细节，复述的情感，它们永远比不上你第一眼看到的印象那样直观。不能用颓唐这个词来形容他所看到的忒修斯，这个男人是永远不允许自己对世界放下警戒的，他在尽可能地维持着体面，这一点能觉察得出来。但纽特无法忘记的是他的魔杖，当忒修斯掏出魔杖，为他们开辟出一条道路时，纽特首先注意到的是那上面的斑斑血迹，然而，就像忒修斯假装没看到他一直在使用同一个皮箱，纽特也装作没有注意到那些血迹，他只是眨了一下眼。

忒修斯抽走他手上的烟，自己抽了起来。在纽特吃完盘中剩下的食物时，他安静地在旁边看着。纽特闻到了他，而这件事情已经长久以来没有发生过了，不是衬衫和毛料衣服的气味，不是掩盖在他身上的那种洗涤剂和古龙水的味道，而是真正的他本身的气味。突然袭来的某种熟悉感，带来了吃惊后的诧异。记忆在他的皮肤下面蠢蠢欲动，然后活了过来。他曾经多么荒谬地忘记了一些，但忒修斯的衬衫摩擦他的后颈的感觉，他把纽特抱在自己怀中时他手臂会在什么位置，他的呼吸，以及他皮肤的触感，诸如此类的细节全都回来了。纽特紧紧地抓住刀叉——说出来很荒唐，而且不会有人相信的，在这些日子以后，他才理解在他身上所发生的事。他坐在这间破败的，连一客像样的牛排都拿不出来的餐厅里，邻座的男人在用一种他认不出来的发抖音调念出“特异性免疫”这个词，他们的餐桌没有好好地被侍者收拾过，还留着上一桌的客人扔下的，并且被气愤地揉皱的旧报纸：在这一刻，他才真正明白过来他失去了什么。

“我……”他挣扎了两次才说完。“我在电台里听到了伦敦成为疫区的消息。”

忒修斯只是沉思着。“我以为我再也不会见到你了。”

“我也是这么想的。”纽特木然回答。事到如今，没有必要掩饰自己的真实想法。在他的语气里，残留着一点过去他们住过的那间蹩脚公寓的痕迹，忒修斯并没有把这句话当做一种决绝的了断。他只是瞧着纽特，点点头，把烟掐灭了。

“我们得走了。如果还想在天黑以前找到地方住，最好现在就开始动身。”

纽特狼狈地推开椅子站起来，掏出钱付账。他回头寻找忒修斯在哪时，发现他正站在餐厅入口处看着自己。纽特在他的视线下感到诧异。“我有什么不对的地方吗？”他们走出餐厅时，他这样问。“我不确定……”忒修斯语调轻快，戏谑地瞥了他一眼。“……好像有些东西变了。我是说你，变得和过去不一样了。当然，也可能是我太长时间没见到你了。换一个人，比如说雅各布，他不会这么觉得。”

谢天谢地，一旦话题涉及到别人，继续下去要轻松得多。“孩子怎么样？”

“很健康。奎妮认为她是一个巫师，”忒修斯回答。“但雅各布持保留态度。”

纽特笑了笑，随即不知道说什么好了。“你不需要这样。”忒修斯边将车子拐到大路上边说。“我的意思是说找话题。如果我想知道你的事，我会自己开口问的。”

“我知道。”纽特反感地说。

“那就太好了，”忒修斯客气到简直有些疏远。“把安全带系上吧。”

纽特很想问他，他看到的自己和他想象中的是否一致，但随着景物从车窗外逝去，这个问题变得无足轻重，而且纽特也不再那么想知道了。在路边，他们看到了几个等候搭便车的巫师。纽特开始觉得自己的担心也许是多余的，可能这一次预料之外的相遇会平淡无奇地过去，什么事情也不会发生。等到忒修斯让其中两个巫师上车以后，他更确信了。那个巫师一上车便紧张地把手放在前座的头枕上，把头凑上前。“我们谁也没得兔子热，”他申明。“我只是想和我妻子离开这鬼地方。”

“放松，”忒修斯告诉这个男人。“我们不在乎。对吗，纽特？”

纽特朝那个神色不安的巫师露出个笑容，表示事情确实是这样的。他的妻子把行李放到脚下，两手掩住脸痛哭起来。纽特在副驾驶座位上坐立不安，就像是他让她哭成这样的。他怀疑忒修斯根本没有看上去那么硬心肠，尽管忒修斯自始至终一句话都没有说，而且沉着一张脸。在他们放下那对夫妇时，忒修斯一句也没听他们的感谢，他们一下车，他就让纽特把车门当他们的面关上，把车开走了。

纽特望着他们的身影消失在街角。“你没必要这么做。”他说。

“我当然有必要，”忒修斯突然发作了。“当疏散告示开始贴出来的时候，他们就应该遵从指示离开这个地区，而不是自以为能够依靠魔法战胜一切，像头脑发热的麻瓜一样守在这！而且他们把孩子留在家里自己逃命，那又算是什么英雄？”

纽特皱起了眉，他想起忒修斯魔杖上的血迹。“你怎么知道——”他只说了一半。

“是魔杖。她还带着孩子的魔杖。”

“你协助执行了疏散工作，对吗？”纽特突然意识到一个事实。“你疯了。”

“这种事情总得有人去做，”忒修斯话里的怒火消失了，他疲惫地回答。“我那时不在这，当伦敦初次爆发疫情的时候，我在利兹。他们把我派到那里去的。交通瘫痪，我得到消息的时候太晚了。我也没法征求你的意见，不是吗？”

纽特一时之间无法回答这句话，后来他说：“我们应该回去找他们——我的意思是说那个孩子。”忒修斯只是摇了摇头，感觉好笑一般瞥了眼他，把头拧回去了。

“这没有用，孩子早就被送走了。“从他的解释中纽特再次听到了那种疲惫的，无能为力的语调。“这种事情我已经遇到过无数次了。你的良心或者是我的道德感并不能左右一切。”然后他看到了纽特的表情。“对不起，我只是……累了。”

纽特凝视着他的脸。“忘了它。”在他耳畔的声音继续干巴巴地说。

纽特低下头，把头拧向车窗。一滴雨珠落在车窗玻璃上，留下一个半圆形的轮廓，呈直线朝底部坠去。更多的雨点落了下来，打在玻璃外层，它们聚集在一起一定发出了声音，但车内的寂静仍然盖过了一切，纽特有种错觉，任何声音都无法穿透它。

雨水模糊了车窗，看样子是一场大雨。“忒修斯。”阿特弥斯突然用他的语调说。

忒修斯静静地转过头来。“我只是想说，一切回不到过去了。”纽特掐住自己手心。

“我知道。”

“那太好了。”阿特弥斯再次说。在长时间的静默过后，纽特数着油量表上的数字，等待阿特弥斯留下的真空过去。他的眼眶一阵发热，意味着事情即将失控，但忒修斯把放在方向盘上的手挪下来，找到他的手，握在手心。

纽特接受了。这不是爱，这是某种他们共同所有的劫后余生的感觉，比爱更致命。

他后来睡着了，在梦里，大滴大滴的雨点落在他的脸上，跳动着，流进他的领口。当忒修斯把他叫醒时，他还在试图分辨雨水的味道。忒修斯已经下了车，此刻正站在车窗外。他身后的建筑在黑夜的映衬下仿佛根本就不是真实的，这地方也不像纽特过去认识的任何地方。“这是哪？”他跟着忒修斯走上台阶，把手放在油漆干裂剥落的前廊栏杆上。被睡意蒙住的声音很沉，他试图不要困惑地望向四周。

“某个巫师的房子，”忒修斯用魔杖打开了门。“这三个月以来我一直住在这。”

纽特走进前厅，忒修斯在他身后把灯打开。他的脚踩在了前门厅的地毯上，上面的花朵既像曼陀罗也像玫瑰。他像孩子那样感觉到自己在做不合规矩的事，甚至不符合法律，而这让他无来由地感到新奇。他好奇地观察着这地方的一切，如果他现在不是这么困倦的话，可能会着手给自己腾出一个工作间。忒修斯是什么时候把门在他身后关上的，他完全没有注意。他仰头望向楼梯通往的地方，那里处在幽暗之中，这个景象让过往一些片段回到了他的脑海里，并且使得他望而却步。他赶紧回头取了自己的行李。“我就在楼下睡吧，随便什么地方都可以。”

忒修斯紧紧盯着他的脸，有一刹那纽特以为他要嘲笑自己了。“好吧。”他却只是皱了皱眉头把目光挪开。“就只是事先告诉你，冰箱坏了，厨房的窗户被来偷东西的麻瓜小孩砸破了，地下室可能安置过兔子热的病患，你最好有心理准备。”

纽特住过比这更糟的地方，但这一点他没有提起。“那么，”他在慌乱中埋头走向自己看到的第一个房间的门口——看起来像是这一家人的孩子的房间，“晚安。”

他已经开门进去了，忒修斯却仍站在幽暗中。好一阵子，纽特仍然能看到他伫立在没有灯光的黑暗里的轮廓。“回答我一个问题，”他说。“你是为了我回来的吗？”

纽特长时间地没有回答，后来，当忒修斯转过身去开始上楼的时候，他开口了。

“是的。”

忒修斯保持安静了片刻，然后走上楼梯。


End file.
